


All Tied Up In A Good Book

by EyesHeavyNeverReady



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dildos, Edging, Handcuffs, Impact Play, M/M, NSFW Art, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesHeavyNeverReady/pseuds/EyesHeavyNeverReady
Summary: While working in The Eternal Library, Hugo happens upon a book that is ‘bound’ to spice things up.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. All 'Tied Up' In A Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working in The Eternal Library, Hugo happens upon a book that is ‘bound’ to spice things up.
> 
> Tags for This Chapter: BDSM (Light), Bondage (Light), Safe Sane and Consensual, Handcuffs, Begging, and Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, and Sexual Humor

The sound of steps and the clanging of metal echoed through the empty hallway. Candles lined the walls, placed between large bookcases filled to the brim with books of various sizes and colors and intermittent doors.  
  
Walking through a doorway, Hugo entered into his and Varian’s main workroom. He quickly spotted Varian hunched over a large metal box on the ground in the middle of the room, the source of the sound of clanging as he banged a hammer against its surface. Varian looked up and, spotting Hugo, he smiled.

“Hey, could you pass me that wrench? The one by your chair,” he requested while pointing towards the chair in question.

“No problem, " Hugo said as he walked over to his personal work area. Reaching down, he grabbed the wrench and with a "here you go" tossed it towards Varian’s outstretched arm. Catching it, Varian turned and began to tighten nuts on his newest invention.

A little over five years had passed since discovering The Eternal Library, and during that time Varian and Hugo had spent the vast majority of their time cleaning and cataloging the library’s vast collection. Two years prior they had even begun taking on students; teaching about the alchemy they had learned during childhood and while travelling the seven kingdoms. 

Add on being Corona’s Royal Engineers and needless to say their hands were always full.

But despite being constantly busy Varian and Hugo still found the time to read books within the library that piqued their interest. This had led to a new hobby of theirs; finding ancient blueprints and recreating them. So far, this had led to the re-discovery of automatic clothes dryers, steam-powered engines, and various other gadgets and machinery that led to vast quality-of-life improvements across Corona. 

While people still recalled Varian’s stint in villainy, his actions towards bettering Corona in the years following had gained him support amongst the vast majority of citizens. 

Hugo, despite his past as a thief, found himself sliding right into life in the castle. Having a stable income and support group could do that, especially to one who never had such luxuries growing up. And if he double-checked on their storage daily to make sure they had enough food available and had stashes of gold coins hidden throughout their living area… well, that was just for him and Varian to know.

“Aaaand done! Right on schedule,” exclaimed Varian, pulling his goggles up and wiping his brow. “Hey, Hugo? I’m headed for bed. Are you coming?”

Grabbing a notebook off of his work table, Hugo waved over his shoulder as he dug through the table’s drawers. “In a bit. I’m not really tired yet, so I want to stop by the latest section to mark some books down.”

Varian walked over, placing a soft kiss on Hugo’s cheek before heading towards their bedroom. 

Upon finally finding a self-inking-quill after a good minute of fumbling through his disorganized workspace, Hugo left the workroom and started walking down the hall towards the library’s atrium. The library closed hours ago, and the students staying in the library's dorming had already turned into bed. Beyond the sounds of his footsteps echoing down the empty hallway, it was silent. 

As he entered the library's atrium, a glint of gold flashed in the corner of his eye. He looked down at the engagement ring on his hand. Smiling, he began to walk towards the entranceway of the library's main collection.

He and Varian had begun dating soon after discovering the library. While their strong personalities sometimes clashed, the relationship managed to weather the years: leading up to the matching gold bands on each of their ring-fingers. A few months prior the discussion of marriage had come up after they found a tome on ancient Corona’s marriage traditions. Like most things, they spent a long time in discussion. What were the various facets marriage would bring? What would the kingdom’s reactions be?

In the end, they agreed that they loved one another and marriage would be a perfectly reasonable action to take. The very next day they went down into the city to look at engagement rings.

They were swiftly recognized by a local baker, who happened to glance through the jewelry-store window and spotted them trying on rings, and it was all over. Word had spread so rapidly through Corona’s gossip system that when they entered the castle to head back to the library’s portal two hours later, Rapunzel was lying in wait for them. Somehow she had already managed to put together a “congrats on the engagement” party, and dragged them to the castle’s ballroom for an evening of cake, dancing, and drinks. 

Despite sending out a letter the very next day to Varian’s father, Quirin, inviting him to visit for “no reason in particular”, the element of surprise they were hoping for was lost. Apparently having a dozen different people congratulate Quirin on his son’s engagement on the way to the castle was enough to tip him off. To their relief, Quirin gave them his blessing right away.

While the couple was in no rush to hold the wedding, their friends seemed eager to have it happen within the month. In the end, they agreed to plan for the ceremony to occur the following Fall.

His musing was interrupted as he found himself arriving at the latest row of bookshelves planned for cataloging. Hugo pulled out his notebook and marked down the location. Taking the first book off of the shelf, he began to write the title down. 

So routine was this, it took him a few seconds to actually process the exact words he was copying.

“Well now…” he murmured, flipping through the book in his hand. Smirking while placing the book into his pouch, Hugo turned and began to head back to his and Varian’s workroom. 

He had a new project to work on.

* * *

“Phew, you would not believe how many snowball fights I had to weave my way through on the way back! Luckily no-one managed to hit my bag,” Varian commented while hanging his coat on a nearby wall-hook. 

Hugo whistled. He didn’t know that he had a thing for tight-fitted vests until he met Varian, but well.. by now he knew. “I could get used to a view like that,” he murmured, staring appreciatively at Varian’s back.

Turning at the sound and seeing the look his fiancée was giving him, Varian blushed and rolled his eyes. Turning back to the coat-rack he began to fumble through his bag.

“Hey babe? I have something to show you,” Hugo said, sauntering over and slinging an arm around Varian’s shoulder.

Not even glancing away from his bag, Varian snorted. “What is it you horndog? And it better not be your dick, you already pulled that one on me and it’s not gonna work.”

Placing a hand to his chin, Hugo made a face of consideration. “Well, now that you mention it…”

“Hugo…” Varian admonished, a small smile twitching at the edge of his mouth.

“No worries Goggles, it’s not that. Well, not exactly. I just completed a little… side project of mine and wanted your thoughts,” Hugo said, lightly pushing on Varian’s back and leading him over to his main work table. “Now, don’t take offence. I’m not saying that our sex-life has gotten boring or anything...” 

With a wary look, Varian hummed a warning “mmhmmm..” 

Seeing his fiancée’s reaction, Hugo quickly raised his hands in a placating manner. “I just want to see if you are interested in maybe... spicing it up a bit?” 

“Spicing it up a bit,” Varian repeated, eyebrow quirking. “I know that look… What are you planning?” he cautiously asked.

"I’m wounded!” Hugo exclaimed. “‘Planning something’, why I never!”

Deadpanning, Varian continued to stare at him.

“Fine, you’re right. While organizing a new section of the library a couple days ago, I came across this," Hugo smirked, reaching over and picking up a blue-leather-bound book. “Inside I found quite a few blueprints and descriptions of various, shall we say, bedroom-related equipment. Let’s just say I was inspired. Now there’s quite a few things in there that I haven’t seen before, but there were a couple I recognized. One of which was this....” 

Putting down the book, Hugo reached over and into a nearby box. Out of it he pulled what looked like two short leather belts with a thin chain attaching them together.

“I secretly spent the past few nights working on it,” he admitted while running his fingers over the stitching in the leather. “The design is a bit different from what I recall, but based on the book’s description its purpose is the same.”

“And what’s it for, exactly?” asked Varian, staring at the object.

Hugo’s hands stilled, and he smirked. “It’s for restraint.”

“Wait, really?” Varian chuckled, casting a questioning look at Hugo.

“Yep. I would place these around your wrists,” Hugo said while laying a leather strap around one of his own wrists. “The buckles are used to close them, and the chain is to keep your hands together.” 

Blush forming on his cheeks, one of Varian’s hands unconsciously began to rub at his neck. “Okay, that’s… that’s something?” he stammered.

“I mean, I figured you’d like it. After all…” Hugo stalked a few steps closer, pushing Varian between himself and the table. Placing his arms on either side of him and pressing his hips forward, he smirked down at Varian’s now bright-red face. “I’ve noticed that you love it when I hold you down… When I pound you into the bed, not letting you move. Only letting you take it.”

“...sweet sundrop,” Varian whispered, wide eyes staring straight at Hugo’s.

“Nice to see I still got it,” Hugo crooned.

Varian grabbed Hugo’s face, smashing their lips together. Hugo’s lips parted, and Varian promptly slipped his tongue inside and began to swirl it around Hugo’s. Hand reaching up, Hugo gripped the back of Varian’s hair and held his head firmly in place as he began to massage their tongue together. Gasps of hastily taken breaths cut through the silence of the room, but all Hugo could hear was the sound of his thumping heartbeat and Varian’s soft hums.

Hugo drew himself away, licking a trail of their saliva from his lips. “I take it you are interested?”

Varian stared incredulously at Hugo. “After that? Damn straight I am!” 

He leaned in for another kiss, then untied his arms from around Hugo’s shoulders. “Come on, we don’t have any classes or meetings planned for today, but goodness knows it would be our luck someone pops in for a visit,” Varian declared, stepping back. “Now… let’s take this to the bedroom,” he smirked, picking up the cuffs and swiftly walking away.

Hugo slapped a hand to his chest. “A man after my own heart!” he yelled out, and began to jog after him.

* * *

“Do you have everything?” Varian asked, walking out of their bathroom. Legs bare, he was in just his button-up shirt; all else removed and laying in a pile in the bathroom. ‘Nice’, Hugo thought, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off.

“Yep! And did you prepare?” he said, reaching over and holding up a vial of lube and the cuffs.

“Prepped and ready” Varian laughed, slapping his own buttcheek in jest.

Hugo chuckled, placing the items on the end of the bed. “We’re not at that yet,” he quipped. 

“What?”

“Nothing, babe,” Hugo soothed as he walked over and took one of Varian’s hands in his own.

“Now, I’m not gonna just slap these on you and go to town. I never got too deep into this stuff, but I at least know the basics,” Hugo said, rubbing softly at his palm. “We need a word that either of us can say that will put everything to a stop. Full-on, we quit whatever action we are doing and get the cuffs off of you. Understand?”

“Yeah, I understand....How about ‘Demanitus’ for the word?” Varian asked.

Hugo stilled his hands and pouted. "Hmmm... I don’t know. I mean, you really love Demanitus and his work. How would I know you aren’t just screaming out his name in ecstasy?” 

Varian pulled his hand out of Hugo’s and lightly punched Hugo’s arm. “Fine, then how about ‘totem’?” he quipped. 

“Heh, I deserve that,” Hugo laughed, holding onto Varian’s waist “‘Totem’ would work perfectly.”

Varian smiled and nodded, then looked at the cuffs laying on the bed. “Soooo... do I need to be on the bed for this? Or…” he tapered off, a look of faint confusion painting his face.

“Eventually, yeah. But first things first…” Hugo leaned down, biting softly at Varian’s lower lip and placing a few light kisses. “I wanna see the cuffs on you.”

Stepping around and behind Varian, Hugo grabbed the cuffs from off the bed and guided one of Varian’s arms behind his back. He began wrapping one of the leather straps around his wrist, threading the belt and lightly pulling on the strap to test its hold. Reaching and grabbing Varian’s other arm he followed with the second and soon both were in place, chain hanging between them.

“Too tight?” he asked, taking a step back. 

Varian wiggled his hands around, testing out the feeling. “No, it feels fine,” he declared after a bit.

Hugo nodded. “Good. Now, go lie on the bed.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Varian teased, smiling as he walked over to the bed. The smile soon disappeared as he realized he had to struggle his way onto the waist-height bed with no use of his arms. 

Hugo considered going over and helping him, but watching him struggle was amusing and surprisingly sexy. 

Finally in the middle of their bed, Varian plopped onto his back and splayed his legs out across the sheets. Eyes locking, both began to let out breathless laughter. 

Crawling up the bed, Hugo pushed Varian onto his side and laid behind him. “Hey there gorgeous” he whispered into Varian’s ear. Drawing his hand softly up Varian’s arm, he began placing light kisses on the back of his neck. Pressing his hips forward, Hugo felt something wriggle near his crotch. Soon he noticed Varian’s hands start to touch and attempt to pull down his underwear. Pulling his hips swiftly back, Hugo let out a sigh. “Naughty,” he admonished.

“Hey, you’re the one who placed his man-meat next to my hands,” Varian said smugly, stretching his arms backwards to try and reach Hugo again.

“Well, guess I better make sure to keep it out of your reach then!” Hugo stated, pushing up off the bed and turning Varian fully onto his back. Now caging Varian beneath him, Hugo began to place soft kisses on the front and sides of his neck. Varian squirmed as Hugo slowly began to move downward. 

Unbuttoning Varian’s shirt, Hugo placed kisses and light nibbles as he went down his chest. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, he pushed the fabric to either side of Varian’s torso and began to pay special attention to his nipples by licking and lightly biting them both before moving further down to Varian’s stomach. All too soon, Hugo found his mouth reaching Varian’s cock. He began to place a handful of kisses across the half-hard length, breathing in Varian’s scent as he went.

Sitting up, he let go of Varian’s shaft. “Now then, let’s get you ready for me.” 

Stretching over Varian’s form, Hugo grabbed two thick pillows from the top of the bed and, lifting Varian’s hips, stacked them below him. Reaching back, Hugo picked up the vial of lube from the end of the bed, using his mouth to pull the cork out. He poured some of the lube onto his hand’s outstretched fingers. After he determined enough had pooled on his hand, he brought the open vial up to his face and pushed the cork back into the vial. Setting it off to the side, he reached down and began to lightly trace Varian’s entrance. 

“Fuuuck,” Varian breathed out, pushing against Hugo’s finger. Letting him, Hugo pressed the digit in and began twisting it around. 

A second finger swiftly followed, and turning the hand palm-upward Hugo began to search for Varian's prostate. Being well acquainted with his lover's body, it took no time at all for him to feel the firm section of Varian's walls. Rubbing the two fingers back and forth, he watched a bead of precome form at Varian's tip.

Varian began to thrust his hips upward, trying to gain some friction. But all he was met with was air. Cursing under his breath, Varian let out a long, deep groan. 

Stopping his ministrations, Hugo smiled disarmingly. “What’s that babe? Do you need something?”

Varian gritted his teeth. “Touch me… please,” he begged.

“Maybe,” Hugo taunted while pressing a third finger into him.

He took his time opening Varian up to him, leisurely stoking and running his hand over Varian's body as his fingers danced inside of him. By the time Hugo finally determined he was loose enough, Varian was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. His head was flopped to the side with eyes dazedly staring at Hugo.

Sliding his fingers out, Hugo leaned forward to hover over Varian’s form. Turning his head forward and caressing his face, Hugo pressed a soft kiss on Varian’s lips. The two hastily kissed, nipping and licking at each other's lips. Hugo gave one last peck before pulling away and shifting back down the bed. He maneuvered his underwear off and flung them to the side before grabbing the vial of lube laying beside them on the bed. Pouring the remainder of the lube directly on his cock, he tossed the now empty vial onto the floor alongside his tossed underwear. He began to stroke himself while staring down at Varian’s prone form, hand resting on one of his thighs. Seeing this, Varian licked his lips. 

Thirty seconds passed with Hugo continuing his ministrations. Despite becoming fully-hard within a few seconds, he continued to just leisurely stroke and stare. Erection flagging, Varian looked up and connected eyes with Hugo. Upon seeing Hugo’s smirk, his look of confusion turned into one of vexation.

At this Hugo leaned forward and rested one hand beside Varian on the bed. Using his other hand to line them together, he stopped just after lightly pressing his head against Varian’s entrance. Holding this position, he waited. It only took a few seconds.

“Hugo, I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna-” Varian’s protested, words cutting off with a moan as Hugo pushed himself halfway in in one swift movement.

“Just look at you! You can’t touch yourself, can’t push into me,” Hugo growled, slowly pressing himself further inside. “All you can do is… suck me in.” 

At those words he felt Varian tighten around him, breathing out and throwing his head back. 

Pressing in further, Hugo soon bottomed out and began thrusting at a slow, steady pace. Closing his eyes, he focused on the tight, warm feeling around his cock. In and out, a soft moan coming from his partner every handful of thrusts.

He felt Varian’s legs wrap around his hips, pressing him closer. “Sorry. Not today, babe,” Hugo said, grabbing them and moving each to lay on his shoulders. Deed done, he grabbed his cock and repositioned it at Varian’s entrance. Pressing the head in, he placed his hands on Varian’s thighs and began to fuck him again.

Looking down, Hugo took in the sight of his cock drilling in and out of his fiancée. Spreading him open. Gaze moving upward, he saw Varian's own hard cock laying atop his stomach. Shifting and bouncing with each thrust, Hugo felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and run his hands over the glistening length. One hand moved towards it before Hugo caught himself and drew it back to Varian's thigh. "Not yet," Hugo admonished himself.

Soon Varian began to attempt moving his arms, his chest pushing upward as he pulled at the cuffs. One of his legs began to slowly slip off of Hugo’s shoulder and down his arm. 

Pulling out, Hugo let Varian’s legs fall to the bed. “Turn onto your front,” he growled, grabbing the pillows beneath Varian’s hips and tossing them onto the floor. 

Varian pushed off the bed with his elbows, turning onto his side and then struggling to lay on his front. As soon as his chest met the bed, Hugo gripped and pulled his hips back. Both now on their knees, Hugo began tracing patterns with one hand on Varian’s back. With the other he pressed his tip into Varian’s entrance and stilled. 

“Now, I can’t be doing all of the work here,” he said with a grin. “Move.”

“Asshole”, Varian groaned, pressing his face against the bed.

He began to move his hips backward and forward, spearing himself on Hugo’s cock. Turning his head to the side, Varian began taking deep breaths, gasping whenever he managed to take Hugo particularly deep. His cuffed hands reached downward and began to flutter over his own ass, trying to spread himself open further. 

With each second watching his fiancée enthusiastically fucking himself on his cock, Hugo became more and more flushed; the pale skin on his neck and chest turning a light pink, sweat dripping down and past his stomach. Eventually it became too much, and his hands slid down to Varian’s hips. Gripping tightly, he began to pump into him. 

Loud smacks reverberated through the room, with moans from both men chiming in intermittently. 

Varian let his tied arms slide part-way up his back, crossing his wrists as much as the cuffs allowed him and clutching at his shirt. A drop of saliva rolled out of his mouth and onto the sheets as his moans and breaths swelled. 

Recognizing that his lover was likely to find release at any second, Hugo reached a hand around Varian’s body and began to slide his hand up and down his cock. “C’mon babe,” he growled. “Cum.”

It was only a handful of strokes until Varian gasped. Hugo felt him clamp around his cock as cum painted his hand and the sheets below. Hugo began to feel a tingling sensation spread from his back to his crotch. Recognizing his rapidly approaching orgasm, he released Varian’s cock and once again grabbed his hips. It took only a series of short, rapid thrusts before Hugo found himself groaning and releasing inside.

Feeling all energy leave his body, Hugo pulled out of Varian and flopped besides him on the bed. Upon Hugo removing his hands, Varian let his hips fall to the bed below.

Breathless, the two let themselves recuperate. 

A minute passed until Hugo forced himself to sit upright. Reaching over, he unbuckled the cuffs and tossed them to the side. “Are you good?” he asked.

Varian smiled and croaked out a soft “yeah… I’m good,” as he turned onto his side and brought his arms to his front. 

Hugo reached out and began massaging one of Varian’s wrists. After a bit he hummed, then shifted his attention to the other wrist. He stilled and looked up. “So, the cuffs. Were they… also good?”

Varian chuckled, then leaned over to lightly kiss Hugo’s lips. “Yeah. They were good.”

Hugo smiled. Letting go of Varian’s wrist, he shuffled off of the bed and shook out his cramping legs. Reaching down he grabbed a pillow from the floor and, upon spotting a dark stain on it, began to pull the pillowcase off of it.

“You can go use the bathroom, I’ll do clean-up duty tonight," he stated while grabbing a second pillow from the floor.

“Ah, my hero” Varian chuckled, stretching his arms out. After half-rolling off the side of the bed he shakily walked past Hugo and towards the bathroom. 

Going over to their storage closet and retrieving replacement bed-sheets, Hugo began to clean up the now messy bed. Too tired to do much else, he dropped the dirtied sheets and pillowcases into a pile on the side of the room. By the time he managed to wrestle the fitted sheet onto the mattress, Varian had finished in the bathroom and flopped onto the now clean bed with a soft “oof".

“It’s cold. Blanket me,” Varian demanded, arms stretching outward towards Hugo.

“Yes, your highness,” Hugo teased, tossing the duvet so that it completely covered Varian’s form.

Head popping out of the top, Varian smirked. “Hmmmm… Your exceptional service tonight is duly noted, peasant. Come, your body heat is demanded.”

Hugo chuckled, lifting the duvet and slipping under it to lay beside his fiancée. “I live to please,” he crooned as the two automatically entangled their limbs.

Hugo began running a hand through Varian’s hair. “Are you feeling okay? Sore or anything?” he asked in concern.

Humming, Varian twisted one of his wrists around in circles. “My shoulders and wrists ache a bit, but otherwise I’m fine,” he eventually declared, plopping his arm back across Hugo’s chest.

Hugo nodded. “Yeah, my legs are gonna be in agony come tomorrow.”

Varian snorted, and Hugo turned his face towards him in confusion. Varian's expression turned serious, and in a low voice he uttered “...we’re only in our early twenties... and our bodies are already old. We can’t even handle one fuck before we are out of commission.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Hugo made a short grunt, and as if on cue the two began to laugh uncontrollably. Varian threw an arm around Hugo and pulled him closer, while Hugo slapped at the mattress in time with his laughs.

“When we’re in our forties we’ll-” Varian snorted, then covered his mouth. “We’ll have to have to plan out sex-weekends! Ten minutes for the sex and two days to heal from it!”

At this Hugo guffawed, his eyes tearing up. “And-and when we’re sixty we’ll have to use a pulley system to be even able to have sex!”

The two continued laughing, until eventually the chuckling petered off.

“And at eighty… I guess we’ll just have to make do with kissing?” Varian asked, looking up at the ceiling with a pensive look.

“That’s fine by me,” Hugo declared. “Frankly, the kissing is my favorite part.”

Leaning in, Hugo softly kissed Varian’s lips, then pulled back. The two smiled at one another, content to just bask in each other's presence. But Hugo was drowsy, and his eyes slowly began to close. Varian nuzzled closer, and Hugo shifted his limbs to better blend with his.

The room was silent. Wrapped in each other's arms, the two men soon fell asleep.

* * *

The shrill sound of an alarm clock cut through the room. “Why did we ever invent that thing?” Hugo grumbled internally as he reached over and turned the alarm off. 

He felt Varian shift next to him, and turning back he saw that his eyes were open. Laying back down again, Hugo shuffled closer to him. 

“Good morning babe,” he crooned with a smile.

Varian rubbed at his eyes and grunted out “morning." He was never a morning person, thus the creation of the alarm clock. Hugo smiled at this and lightly patted at his cheek.

“Come on, sleepy head. Time to start the day and all that,” he chortled.

Varian smacked at the offending hand and turned away from Hugo, drawing the duvet around him as he went.

“No worries, I have something that’ll wake you up,” Hugo smirked as he sat up once again. 

Reaching over to their bedside table, he picked up the blue-leather book that started it all and laid back down. Opening it up to the beginning, Hugo began to slowly flip through the pages. He glanced to the side and saw that Varian had turned back and was now looking at the pages alongside him. Upon turning to a new page about a quarter of the way through the book, Varian’s hand reached out and stopped him from turning the page. 

He looked at Varian, and noted how his eyes were staring intently at the drawing on the page. 

“Well..." Hugo murmured with a grin. "Guess it's time to start a new project."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written smut before (although I have read plenty), so this was a new experience! The idea for this fic came about due to me wondering about how VarianXHugo would work overall. At one point I had the thought “Hey… they’re inventors who have access to the largest library in the world…you just know that they would use it to their ‘advantage’”. And so the idea of them using the library to find/make a bunch of kinky stuff was born! 
> 
> I had to do a fair bit of research to try and make sure I got the BDSM aspects down (I would suggest “Watts the Safeword” on Youtube, their videos helped me a lot). If I end up writing more chapters I’m planning on going deeper into it and showing off more aspects/levels of kink-play. Having just cuffs was my way of “dipping my toes in”.


	2. Sel'Dom' 'sub'tle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the king and queen on vacation and Rapunzel running the kingdom, Varian and Hugo find their schedules overwhelming... and their sex-life less so.
> 
> Tags for This Chapter: BDSM, Safe Sane and Consensual, Dildos, Deepthroating, and Voyeurism

Varian was tired.

Scratch that, he was tired and angry.

No… no, wait. He was tired, angry, and unbelievably _horny_.

Stomping down the halls of The Eternal Library, patrons and library workers jumping out of the way of his war-path, Varian stewed over his recent misfortune. 

“What happened to make me feel like this?” he contemplated. “Oh, right… _Rapunzel_ happened.”

The King and Queen had not planned an extended anniversary vacation since the disastrous events ten winters prior. Nearly dying and having the kingdom almost collapse in a magical snow storm had made them wary, and so any vacations planned in the following years were limited to two to three-day trips. However, with the ever-closer possibility of Rapunzel taking over the kingdom, Corona’s rulers decided to have another test-run of her capabilities. 

Making good use of Varian’s friendship with Princess Nuru, the King and Queen planned for a three-week long trip to the Kingdom of Neserdenia. While Nuru had long since used The Eternal Library to solve her kingdom’s problem of crash-landing meteorites, the kingdom was still known for their dazzling meteor showers, One such display was predicted by the kingdom’s astronomers to occur around the King and Queen’s anniversary that year, leading to the selection of her kingdom as the location of their anniversary celebration.

Much like ten years prior, the townspeople came en mass to request the aid of the princess upon her parents’ departure. And so, keen to prove that she was fit to be Queen, Rapunzel dove straight into her responsibilities as the leader of Corona.

Any thoughts of having a nice, calm month were quickly dashed. Varian and Hugo’s responsibilities as Royal Engineers greatly expanded as they were tasked to solve the numerous issues popping up around town as well as within the castle. The library and their own personal duties took a backseat; their days were filled with requests for aid from the princess.

One night, a few days into the King and Queen’s trip, Hugo and Varian had begun getting hot and heavy in bed. But when he returned from the bathroom after cleaning himself he discovered that Hugo had already fallen asleep. Varian was exhausted himself, so despite some irritation he too decided to go to sleep. 

Looking back, he regretted his decision to not wake Hugo up.

So far, the King and Queen’s vacation and Rapunzel’s proceeding fixation with running the kingdom perfectly had led to... severely decreased chances to “physically interact” with Hugo. Some days Varian would be busy working on a new assignment from Rapunzel and would find Hugo already asleep when he finally turned in for the night. Other nights they would both return so late they had no energy to do anything. The two men rarely saw one another anymore, only meeting up to work together on a mechanical problem, for meals in the dining hall, and sleep.

Eleven days after the king and queen left, Varian found himself finishing a request from Rapunzel to fix a leaking pipe in the castle kitchen. Stomping into his and Hugo’s workroom, he was elated to spot Hugo sitting at his desk, head in his hands and surrounded by papers.

“Hugo! I’m surprised to see you in here,” Varian said excitedly, walking over to stand behind him.

Hugo continued to stare at the papers, then appeared to finally recognize that Varian was there. “Mmmm… Oh, hello. I’m working on a trade agreement between Ingvarr and Corona. Rapunzel figured I’d have a better chance of getting through to their Minister... of Trade....” His words trailed off as he began glaring down at the papers and tapping the end of his quill onto the desk.

“Ah. Well, I just finished helping Eugene with planning out a possible addition to the castle,” Varian said as he strode over to his own desk. “They are figuring they should add more guest-rooms, and he wanted to know what tech we could build into them. We might be able to use them as a long-term test for electrical lighting!”

“Mmmhmmm…” Hugo hummed, then flipped a piece of paper. Clearly he was not paying attention.

“Fine then,” Varian thought. “Let’s see him ignore _this_.”

Varian headed over to the door and quietly turned the lock shut. Then, walking back to Hugo’s desk, he got on his knees and began crawling under the side of the desk.

Hugo startled and looked down at Varian crouched in front of him. “Woah! What are you doing?”

“Well…” Varian hummed, running his hands up and down Hugo’s legs. “We _are_ alone together for the first time in forever...”

Licking his lips, he began unbuttoning Hugo’s pants. Hugo stiffened, then lifted his hips from the chair, letting Varian pull his pants down to his knees, and sat back down. Pulling the pants down to the floor, Varian’s hands reached back up towards Hugo’s underwear.

His fingers lightly ghosted over the band, hooking over it and tugging down...

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP** _

The sound of pounding on the door boomed through the room.

“Shit!” Hugo exclaimed as he jumped up and quickly pulled his pants back up. “Rapunzel said she’d be back around this time. Get up, quick!”

Crawling out from under the desk, Varian stood and patted the dust off of his knees. 

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

“Hugo?” they heard Rapunzel call through the door.

“Coming!” Hugo yelled, jogging to the door. Opening it, he let Rapunzel walk through the doorway and into their workroom.

“Hey Hugo. Oh, hey Varian! Did you finish the kitchen pipes already?” she beamed, lightly bouncing on the soles of her feet.

Curse her peppiness. “Yeah, I did…” Varian stated brusquely, his poor mood swiftly returning.

“Well… thanks for fixing them, Varian,” she said with a confused smile before turning towards Hugo. “Have you looked at the trade agreement yet?”

“Yep, I think I got the gist of it written down,” Hugo said as he picked up a piece of paper from the desk and held it out. 

Rapunzel took the offered paper, and began scanning through it. Nodding, she looked up with a giant grin towards Hugo. “This looks great so far! I’ll look over it tonight and it should hopefully be ready to send out tomorrow. Thank you so much, Hugo!”

He smiled back at her, then shrugged. “No problem, Rapunzel. Glad to help.”

“Well, I better get out of your hair! I’ll be in the throne-room if you guys need anything. Will I see you two at dinner?” she asked.

The two nodded, with Hugo giving a thumbs-up as well. 

“Finally!” Varian thought, leering internally and glancing to the side at Hugo. “Hugo and I can start from where we left off as soon as she leaves…” 

Rapunzel turned and began to head towards the door, before suddenly stopping and looking back. “Oh, Varian! I almost forgot, Eugene wanted to see you right away. He said he has some new ideas for the castle expansion.”

Goddammit… 

* * *

Another five days had passed since their ruined tryst in the workroom, and the constant heavy workload and lacking sleep patterns meant that once again any thoughts of love-making were dust in the wind. 

Varian entered the workroom and sighed at the sight of an empty room. 

Well, mostly empty. There was Ruddiger, snoozing on a blanket in the corner of the room. “He must have just ate lunch,” Varian thought as he noted the three apple-cores on the ground. 

“At least _he_ is around…” Varian mumbled. He hadn’t seen Hugo at all that day. Last night he accidentally fell asleep at his work desk, and Hugo was long gone by the time he had awakened to a brand new pile of assignments. He had hoped to at least pass by him at _some_ point in the day, but so far it appeared that it wasn’t meant to be. 

It was already mid-day and he didn’t even know where Hugo _was_.

While reaching for a small pile of books at his workstation, however, Varian spotted a scrap piece of paper lying on the center of his desk’s surface. On it, in Hugo’s messy scrawl, were the words “meet me in the washing room” with a winking face scribbled next to it. 

Picking the note up, he grinned. 

“Weeeeeell,” Varian sang as he picked the pile of books up and turned to walk to the door. “The washing rooms were in the general direction of the throne room… Surely Rapunzel wouldn’t mind if I took a little detour on the way to giving her these books?”

One of Ruddiger’s eyes opened, and giving a short chitter he closed it and went back to sleep.

Swiftly walking through the hallways, dodging chatty castle workers and admittedly hiding from Nigel at one point in a broom closet, Varian made short work of arriving at the washing rooms. Opening the door, he quickly spotted Hugo bent over one of the large wood and metal machines filling the room.

Hearing the door open, Hugo turned and smiled upon spotting him. “Ah, there you are babe! I take it you got my note?”

Varian nodded, then stepped inside and closed the door behind him “Yeah, I got it. What is it you wanted? I need to get these books to Rapunzel, so I can’t stay too long sadly…”

“Well, you see…” Hugo, smirking, stood and leaned against one of the machines. “The maids apparently complained about the automatic-washers making too much noise, so the princess requested I work on them. They are using the old washing room on the other end of the servants’ quarters in the meantime.”   
  
Hugo sauntered over to where he stood, and began to rub his hands on Varian’s shoulders. “Which means… no-one will be coming in here.”

Reaching down and grabbing his hand, Hugo drew Varian over to the machines and lightly pushed him to sit on top of a box-like section of one. He took the small pile of books from Varian’s arms and placed them onto the ground beside them before turning and wiggling his eyebrows at him… in what Varian assumed was meant to be seductively. 

Varian placed a hand on his cheek and formed a look of astonishment on his face. “So that means we are... aaaaall alone in here?” Reaching forward, he grabbed Hugo’s hips and drew him closer. “Whatever shall we do?”

Varian reached up and began slowly unbuttoning Hugo’s shirt. Once the shirt was fully opened, he began lightly scratching and rubbing at his chest. Humming appreciatively, he ran a finger down Hugo’s stomach and to the line of faint, blonde hair trailing down into his pants. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, he placed his hands on Hugo’s hips and hooked his fingers on the waistband. 

Before he could pull the pants down, however, Hugo gripped his hands and kneeled down. Once on the ground, he reached out and held the back of Varian’s head with one hand and, pulling Varian forward, began to nibble and suck on his lower lip. Varian hummed, and hooked his hands around Hugo’s neck as he began to attack Hugo’s lips with abandon.

The faint sound of a door opening drifted into the room. “Ah! Excuse me my good man, but do you know where the washing room is?” came the fuzzy voice of Euegene.

Hugo drew away and stilled, looking towards the closed door.

“No! Not AGAIN!” Varian screamed internally, grabbing onto the sides of Hugo’s shirt and smashing their lips together. He nipped and licked at Hugo’s lips, pressing his tongue inside with small flits.

Hugo held onto the sides of Varian’s face and pulled him away. “Shit! Varian, we have to- we have to stop.”

Hugo stood and began to button his shirt back up. Varian looked on dejectedly as he saw his latest chance at getting some flying away. Hugo was just buttoning up the final button when the sound of the door opening cut through the room. 

Eugene sauntered into the room and beamed upon spotting them. “Ah, there you are Hugo! The princess is asking for you. Oh, or you Varian. She said either would do. Anyways, there’s an issue. Something about a baker in town’s oven not working?”  
  
“I got it… I’m heading that way anyways. See you later, Hugo,” Varian said with a sigh, standing up. He grabbed the pile of books off of the floor and walked out of the room, closing the door not-so-softly behind him.

Euegene’s voice floated into the hallway. “What’s he so upset about?” 

* * *

It turned out the baker’s oven simply had a dislodged brick in the chimney, and so the problem was fixed in under 10 minutes. However, as soon as he had returned to the castle he was sent right back into town with the request to check on the guard-station’s heating. Then to oversee the installation of hot-water piping in a new inn. Then he had to check in on the castle’s new extension again and talk Eugene out of bright orange wallpaper… 

But at least now the princess and most of the kingdom were in bed, which meant that the slew of assignments were done for the day. Meaning… he would be able to see Hugo again and pick up where they left off in the washing room.

“Thank the _fucking_ sundrop,” Varian grumbled as he swept through the door to the workroom.

But upon entering their bedroom Varian groaned at the sight of an empty bed.

He was _horny_ , goddammit! A perfectly normal thing for a twenty-three year old man. Especially one who hadn’t even been able to have a single orgasm in the past sixteen days. 

And he wanted just ONE NIGHT alone with his fiancée! How hard was that!?

“Fine,” Varian steamed, “I’ll just have to take the problem into my own hands.” 

Stomping over to a chest in the corner of the bedroom, he unlatched the lid and pushed it open...

During a trip to Ingvarr the two months prior, Hugo had brought him to a dimly lit alley in the lower district of the capital city. Going through an unmarked door, they entered a store filled with toys and contraptions Varian recognized from the blue-leather book. That, and a lot that wasn’t in the book. “We could probably make most of this, but I figured it might be nice to just buy the basics… and maybe some other stuff as well,” Hugo had told him as they walked to a wall filled with handcuffs and other restraints.

When he was questioned how exactly he knew the store was there, Hugo shrugged. “Eh, I stopped by here one time right before I left on my trip to… well, a bit before I met you. It was related to a job, I needed to just pick up a package, but I always wanted to check it out again,” he explained.

The two had proceeded to fill a large bag with various toys and accessories suggested by the store-worker, who was particularly helpful to them thanks to their finely-made clothing and deep pockets. While Varian and even Hugo hadn’t recognized some of the items they ended up grabbing, the worker made sure to write down notes for them and even included a few free booklets on various sex-related topics. 

While they had managed to try out a couple of the things, many of the items in the chest were still wrapped in their original paper-wrapping from the store. Knowing exactly what he was looking for, Varian shifted the various packages and leather contraptions around until he spotted a wrapped cylinder. 

Picking it up, he tore at the paper until in his hand lay a curved metal phallus.

While Varian had previous experience with dildos, thanks to Hugo, the one from the store at 1.5 inches diameter was a size-up from the one he received from Hugo during their two-year anniversary. The metal dildo, according to the store-worker, was curved in a way that was particularly useful for reaching the prostate. Varian was interested as soon as he saw it in the store, but in the months following he and Hugo had never gotten around to trying it out. 

“Until today,” he mused.

Varian reached back into the chest and grabbed a vial of lubricant. “Thank goodness we have access to better lube now, rather than having to use petroleum jelly or olive-oil… or spit.” He winced, thinking back to before the creation of the silicone polymer by a rowdy Ingvarrian three years prior. Closing the lid, he stood and walked to their bathroom, prizes in hand.

He set the toy and vial onto the tiled floor before walking to the towel rack and grabbing a grey bath-towel. He unfolded it onto the floor next to the bathtub, then began to undress.

Sliding his underwear down his legs and tossing them into the hamper, he stood fully nude in the center of the bathroom. The updated heating system they installed recently was doing its job, so despite it being late Winter and with him being completely bare, Varian did not feel cold.

Kneeling upon the laid-out towel, he reached for the vial laying near. He uncorked it and dribbled lube onto two of his fingers before placing the cork back into the vial and setting it to the side. 

Reaching behind himself, Varian began to rub his pointer finger lightly around his entrance before pushing it inside. He stilled and breathed out at the filling feeling. After a moment he began to move the finger in and around in a circular motion, pressing outward against his walls. 

He pushed the second finger against his entrance and felt as it slid in alongside the first. Biting his lip at the slight sting, he began to move them in and out, twisting them around in messy patterns. Pulling his fingers partway out and spreading them apart, he began opening himself in earnest preparation for the dildo.

After a few minutes, as well as additional lubrication, he pulled the now three fingers out of himself and reached for the metal dildo laying on the ground. Picking up the vial laying next to it, he uncorked the top and poured the remaining lube onto the top of the phallus. He set the now empty vial and cork to the side. Turning his attention back to the dildo, he began to use his fingers to spread the lubricant over the upper part of the shaft; leaving space at the bottom portion of it for his other hand to have a firm, non-lube-covered grip.

Wiping his hand onto the towel and placing the arm on the edge of the bathtub, Varian laid his head down upon it as he shifted his legs further apart. He reached back with his other hand to line the end of the dildo with his entrance and, pulling it towards him, felt as the tip began to push past the ring of muscle. 

It entered with a soft “pop”; Varian hissed at the stretching sensation. Slowly sliding it further and further in, he moaned as the end of the dildo pushed against his prostate. He bit his lip and began to move the dildo back and forth inside him. He groaned at the sensation of the metal head harshly rubbing over his prostate again and again and again...

“Mmmmm and what do we have here?” the low voice of Hugo cut through the room.

“Hugo!” Varian yelped, pulling the dildo out and sitting back onto the ground. Turning his head, he spotted Hugo leaning against the open doorway into the bathroom.

Hugo chuckled and leered down at him. “Now don’t stop on my account…” he purred, and Varian felt his cheeks flush. “Put it back in.”

“Ah, there’s _that_ look,” Varian thought as he pushed off of the towel and placed a hand back on the edge of the bathtub. Licking his lips, he placed the end of the dildo against his hole then stilled. 

He looked up at Hugo in anticipation, and waited.

“Push it in,” Hugo growled, half-lidded eyes heating up Varian’s body with their gaze.

At the command, Varian pushed onto the end of the dildo. The head pressed past his entrance and began to slide into him-

“Stop,” Hugo’s voice ordered, and Varian’s hand stilled.

He heard as Hugo began to move, and turning his head he watched as Hugo slowly walked behind him and out of sight. Head tilting downward between his arms, he saw Hugo push hand-towels and soap to the side and sit upon the bench located next to the sink…. and directly behind him.

“Now, use your hand to fuck youself with it,” Hugo commanded, spreading his legs apart and resting his elbows upon them. His stare bore into him, and Varian felt a wave of warmth spread from his face and into his chest. 

Turning his head away, Varian began to press the metal shaft deeper into himself before pulling it back outward. He felt the bulbous head press outwards against his entrance, and began to thrust the dildo in and out; letting out soft, breathy moans each time the end rubbed against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure rushing through his body. 

“Use your other hand to touch yourself.” Hugo’s voice was gravely and low, going straight to Varian’s groin. 

Quickly pushing off of the bathtub’s edge with his hand, Varian shuffled his knees away from the bathtub and, leaning forward, lowered his chest to the floor. He collected spit in his mouth and let it drip onto his free hand. Reaching under he started to pump his already stiff cock and, after a few strokes, began to thrust the dildo in and out again.

Knowing that Hugo was watching him was exhilarating, and Varian felt acutely aware of his own body- imagining how he must look to Hugo. How the sheet of sweat covering his body must shine in the bright bathroom lights. His body shaking with each movement of his hands and shivering with the tremors of pleasure coursing through him. How the dildo was spearing him open, his hole red and gaping around the hard, unforgiving metal. 

All there, being taken in by Hugo.

He felt the tingle spread from his groin and groaned as a wave of overwhelming heat spread throughout his body. His grip on his cock tightened and slowed in its ministrations, and his hand holding onto the dildo stilled. Cum spurted onto the towel below, then dribbled down his hand as its release slowed.

The dildo loudly clattered onto the tile as he pulled it out and let his hand flop to his side, his arm shaking and aching at the exertion. His head felt fuzzy, and he took gasping breaths as he felt himself coming down from the high of a strong orgasm.

Pushing off of the floor, he sat up and turned to look at Hugo.

There he was, lidded eyes still staring at him. Varian noted the bulge straining against his pants and bit his bottom lip as he ogled it.

Hugo followed his eyes and chuckled.

“You know, we _were_ interrupted in the workroom last week,” Hugo said as he stood, pulling his pants and underwear off and tossing them into the corner of the room. He then returned to the bench, spreading his now bare legs open once he settled in place. His erection stood tall, and as Varian leered at it as a bead of precome dripped down the side of the head.

Crawling over, Varian reached out and took the hard cock in his hand. He ran a finger over the slit, collecting Hugo’s precome and mixing it with the lube and cum already on his hand as he rubbed his hand up and down the shaft.

Leaning forward, Varian took the head in his mouth and began to lick in circles around the glans before lapping at the slit. Sucking, he took a quarter of the shaft into his mouth before drawing back and then pressing in again, this time slightly deeper. His hand encircled the base of Hugo’s length, moving up and down in time with his plunges.

Hugo placed a hand on the back of his head and lightly clutched at his hair. 

Varian began to take him deeper and deeper, and soon only his thumb and pointer finger remained circled around Hugo’s length as his mouth rubbed and sucked the upper 3/4ths of the shaft.

Hugo pushed his head deeper onto his cock, and Varian felt a sudden flutter of nausea. He quickly pulled off of Hugo’s length, and gasped in a few breaths. Looking up he saw a look of distress on Hugo’s face.

“Shit, are you okay?” Hugo asked, placing a hand on Varian’s cheek.

“I’m fine,” he stated, smiling up at Hugo. ”Just my gag reflex.”

Licking his lips, he leaned down and with his tongue licked a trail up Hugo’s cock.

“Here” he declared, reaching for one of Hugo’s hands and placing it onto the back of his head. At Hugo’s continued look of reservation, he sighed.

“Honey, it’s alright. It’s just been a while,” he assured, looking up into Hugo’s eyes. “I’ll tap on your thigh if I need a breath, okay?” 

Hugo bit his lip, then nodded. “Fine… just don’t force yourself, okay?”

Varian nodded, then began to pump Hugo with his hand before placing his mouth once again on the head. He pressed forward until he was halfway down the length before he removed his hand and placed it on Hugo’s hip. With each thrust he pushed further and further down until he was taking the entire length.

Hugo tightened his grip of his hair, and Varian moaned at the slight sting. 

He felt himself gag, but this time he stilled his movements and continued to breathe through his nose. After a few moments the feeling passed and he felt his throat relax. He began bobbing his head again, and after a handful of plunges down onto Hugo’s cock he pulled off of it. He took a deep breath before quickly leaning forward and taking the length again.

Hugo pulled on the back of his head and pulled him off of his cock; Varian hissed at the ache. Not letting go of the grip of his hair, Hugo stood up off of the edge of the bench.

Making room for him Varian shuffled back and, once settled, reached out to take Hugo in his hand. He placed Hugo’s cock back into his mouth and sucked at the head before returning his hands to Hugo’s sides and pressing himself down Hugo’s length. With the new position Hugo’s crotch was located slightly higher than his face, so Varian tilted his head slightly backwards and felt Hugo go even deeper...

The sensation of Hugo’s head pressing against the back of his throat was enthralling, and Varian moaned. He felt as lines of drool dribbled out of his gaping mouth and down the sides of his chin, but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He swallowed and heard Hugo moan at the sensation. Encouraged by his fiancée’s reaction, he began to slowly bob his head forward and back, humming or swallowing with every few plunges.

He could feel Hugo’s legs shaking under his hands.

Hugo reached out his second hand and grasped at his hair alongside the first, and Varian grunted at the sting of his hair being pulled at as Hugo began fucking into his mouth roughly.

Varian held his head still and let Hugo thrust in and out of him, gripping tightly onto Hugo’s hips to ground himself. He was beginning to feel light-headed due to lack of air when he heard Hugo let out a long-drawn groan and his face was pressed roughly into Hugo’s crotch. His nose buried into Hugo’s blonde pubic hair, Varian felt his throat flutter over the pulsing cock as hot, bitter liquid slid down his throat. 

After a few seconds Hugo’s tight grip on his hair released. Pulling back, Varian popped Hugo out of his mouth. He coughed and ran a hand over his lips, looking at the mixture of cum and spit that now coated his hand. 

Feeling sticky and properly debauched, he grinned up at Hugo.

Hugo kneeled down and passionately kissed him, drawing Varian’s remaining breath from his body in a flurry of tongue and teeth. He released Varian’s bottom lip with a ‘pop’ and leaned back. “You’re amazing, did I ever tell you that?”

Hugo stood; grabbing a hand-towel off of the bench, he wet it in the sink before kneeling back down and wiping at Varian’s face. Deeming it clean, Hugo dropped the towel onto the bench and grabbed a fresh one. Wetting it too, he held it out to Varian.

With a smile, Varian took the offered towel and started wiping his body down. While he knew he _should_ shower, he was frankly too tired to bother. “I’ll take one tomorrow morning…” he thought, wincing as he lightly wiped at his aching entrance. He glanced over at Hugo, who had already cleaned his crotch and was now placing their pajamas into a pile next to the sink. “I swear, one of these days _he’s_ gonna be the one all sticky and grimy after sex, not me...”

He looked down at the lube and cum-covered bath towel laying on the ground, then glanced at the equally messy towels on the bench and in his hand. “Sooo… do we throw the towels into the basket with the other laundry and risk getting side-eye glances from the maids again? Or do we sneak into the laundry room and wash them ourselves?”

Hugo chuckled. “You forgot the third option,” he teased, holding three fingers up.

Confused, Varian raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“The third option is we…” Hugo said as he grabbed the towel from his hands and dropped it on the floor. Raising his hands, Hugo grinned. “-Toss them to the side and worry about it tomorrow.”

“Hmmm… or we just burn them,” Varian taunted, smirking.

Hugo gasped dramatically and placed his hand on his chest. “Destruction of Coronian property?’ Walking forward he slipped his arms around Varian’s waist and drew him close. “How devious…” he crooned.

Varian, smiling, stretched upward and placed a peck on Hugo’s lips. “Well, I _am_ the one with a bigger criminal background…”

Hugo let go of Varian’s waist, gasping. “‘ _Bigger_ ’!? Let me tell you, the sheer number of thefts I pulled off alone-”

The two began preparing for bed, all while Hugo recounted numerous tales of himself breaking the law. Once in pajamas, Varian flopped onto the bed and pulled the comforter over himself, feeling Hugo slide in beside him.

Hugo was still talking as he did so. “And I know I pulled off at least a dozen thefts that one weekend in Galcrest-”

“Hey, honey?” Varian said while turning over to face Hugo. “You wanna know what your greatest heist was?”

Hugo halted his story, a faint look of confusion on his face. “Uuuuh… which one?”

“When you stole my heart,” Varian crooned. At Hugo’s shocked expression, he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

Hugo barked out a laugh and flung his arms around him. “Oh, come on! You know I can’t handle it when you’re cute like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m adorable. I know that,” Varian retorted as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, and smiled tiredly as Hugo followed suit. “Com'on, let’s go to bed… goodness knows tomorrow will be another… busy day.”

“ _Greaaaat…_ I love those,” Hugo grumbled as he shifted his arm below Varian’s neck.

Their legs entangled under the sheets, and the room fell into silence. 

“‘Bigger criminal background…’” Hugo muttered.

Varian snorted. “Let it go, Hugo...” he mumbled, but Hugo didn’t respond. A minute later Varian heard a soft snore come from his fiancée, and soon after he too fell into sleep’s warm embrace.

* * *

Rapunzel had organized a “welcome-back” party for her parents, and so on the day of their return everyone stood waiting outside the main castle door, waiting for the king and queen’s stagecoach. Unfortunately for those there, she seemed to have forgotten that it was still winter.

“It’s too damn cold,” Hugo growled as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

Varian shushed him. “No swearing, there’s kids here.”

Hugo looked around at the group, then turned to stare at him incredulously. “Angry and Catalina are adults now.”

“They’re 18, it doesn’t count,” he snorted.

Just then, a guard ran into the courtyard and yelled out a quick “they’re here” before turning and running back out the entrance archway.

Rapunzel, beaming, clapped her hands and turned to the group. “Oooo positions everyone! Lance, do you have the balloons? Eugene, did you remember the confetti? Okay, okay, get ready!”

The group stood there in varying levels of anticipation and excitement as the royal stagecoach rolled into the courtyard. Rapunzel ran up to the door and flung it open, and upon the king stepping out a barrage of confetti and streamers flew at him. 

Rapunzel yelled out “welcome back!” and tackled her parents in a bear-hug, lifting them both off of the ground.

Varian snorted at the disheveled appearance of the king, enjoying the sight and mentally locking the image away in his mind.

Rapunzel talked excitedly to her parents as they swept confetti off of their clothes, smiling as they listened to their daughter, while a few of the others began to help a butler unload luggage.

“I swear, I think I’ve never been so happy to see the king….” Varian mused.

Hugo snorted and glanced down at him. “For the fact that our schedules will now be freed up a bit, or because we can go inside soon?”

“Both,” he stated plainly, spotting the king and queen walking towards the castle door. The others trailed behind them, heading indoors and likely onward to the “welcome-back” party.

Varian grabbed Hugo’s hand, and began to follow them. Rubbing a finger up and down Hugo’s hand, he grinned at his fiancée. “Say… did I ever tell you I had a thing for the ol’ ‘sneaking out of a party with a lover to do it in a broom closet’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s me, back again with another chapter of “how many different ways can you write the word ‘penis’ without it sounding weird?” This time I decided to dive into the “DS” part of “BDSM” (aka: Dom/sub [hope you guys caught the pun in the chapter title]). Lemme tell you, Google must be really confused with my search history on this one...
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments/reviews on the first chapter, they really added steam back into my engine to get this second chapter done. Unfortunately college has started back up again, so I am not sure when I’ll manage to finish up the remaining chapters I have semi-planned out. But I hope to, even if it’s sentence by sentence written out between assignments!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. A Large Birthday Surprise... (Varian’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his 24th birthday, and Varian receives a surprise, *large* gift from his fiancée.
> 
> The story of Varian’s 24th birthday from Varian’s POV (chapter 4 is from Hugo’s)
> 
> Tags for This Chapter: BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Handcuffs, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Blindfolds, Rimming, Riding Crops, and Edging

Inside of Corona’s royal castle, a party was taking place. 

The sounds and sights permeating the ballroom were enchanting; a small music troupe composed of a violin, flute, and piano played in the corner, while at the center of the hall a large number of party-goers spun and weaved around each other in an intricate country dance. Meanwhile, other Coronian nobles and well-connected commoners were sitting at circular tables spread around the room feasting on scrumptious, elegant fare.

It was in this room that Varian stood, resting his back against one of the walls. Out of breath from dancing, he was taking the moment to breathe and glance around the room; searching for his fiancee Hugo had been a failed endeavor for the past half hour, but he was not dispirited… yet.

“Ah, and there is the man of the hour!”

Turning his head, he quickly spotted Eugene and Lance walking towards him. 

"Oh, hey guys. Are you enjoying the party?" he remarked. He had asked the same question more times than he could count over the past hour, as required by manners, and despite his closeness to the two men the query automatically slipped out.

Eugene chortled, and threw his arm around Varian’s shoulder. “Of course I am! Rapunzel planned all of it, so you _know_ it’s gonna be great. And the big two-four… well, not as impressive as two-five, but good enough for a big, impressive shindig like this!”

“Wait wait wait… Varian?” Lance suddenly interjected.

Varian’s eyebrows furrowed in worry and he turned to look at Lance.

Lance was staring back, looking intensely at his face. “Is that a smattering of... _hair_ I see on your face?”

Disquieted, Varian tapped at his still growing beard. “Um, yeah? I’ve been growing it out the past couple of days...”

“Eugene! Eugene, look. Our baby boy has a beard now… he’s all grown up!” Lance sobbed, pulling a handkerchief from his vest and dabbing at his eyes. Leaning down, he stared at Varian’s chin. “Or at least… an _attempt_ at a beard. How long have you been growing it out? You said a couple of days, right? It looks more like a few hours... half a day, _tops_!”

Eugene placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder and shook his head. “Lance, my man, not everyone is blessed with the same facial hair growing prowess that we possess. And besides, at least he’s grown to a proper height! Remember when he was so small we could practically pick him up with one hand?”

Lance looked him up and down. “Well, he’s not so little anymore… but don’t worry Varian! You’re still ‘little man’ to us!”

Eugene removed his arm from around Varian and took a step back. “That’s right! And sure, you aren’t a twig anymore, BUT... we are still taller than you,” he said as he waved a hand above Varian’s head.

The upbeat song ended, and with a smattering of clapping from around the room many of the dancers began to wander back into the seating area.

“Come on now, guys, stop bothering the birthday boy! Rapunzel said as she appeared, breathless from dancing to the fast-paced song. “Besides, he’s taller than me now. And he’s not little, he’s average.”

“Thanks, Rapunzel… I think?” Varian said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The sound of a violin cut through the air, and Rapunzel jumped and clapped. “Oooooh, Eugene, they’re playing a waltz! Let’s go!” Rapunzel grabbed Eugene by the hand, and began dragging him into the center of the room.

“And I’m going to go check on the girls. All of these stuffy, high-class boys have been sniffing around them, so I need to go make sure Catalina is okay… and that Kiera hasn’t beaten any of them up.” Lance said with a wince, waving goodbye to him before rushing off.

He spotted a flash of recognizable blonde in the corner of his eye, and sure enough Hugo was walking towards him. Relief spread through him.

“Ah, you’re back!” he said with a soft smile as Hugo arrived to his side.

Despite the reasoning, he was a bit upset that his fiancée had left the party. “I’ve danced a couple of songs already, you missed some good ones,” he stated while a light frown marred his face.

“Sorry about that, but I couldn’t go walking around in wine-covered clothing. You know how some of these nobles would react,” Hugo retorted, rolling his eyes.

Varian snorted, knowing all too well how true that statement was. “Yeah, I can hear the gossip already. ‘Did you see that Ingvarrian man? You know, the one that is... _with_ the royal engineer? He didn’t change out of his clothing after accidentally spilling wine on himself, so he was just strolling around the party, which was hosted in the _royal castle_ , covered in _wine_!”

“‘Oh my, how _uncouth_ of him!’” Hugo declared with a high-pitched voice. They smiled at each other, and despite his previous mood Varian had to chuckle. 

“In any case, I’m not going to trust you with handling any liquids for the rest of the night, so I’ll get all of our drinks from here on out,” he admonished.

“Deal,” Hugo said with a smile. “But only if I’m allowed to get the food.”

Varian noticed the plates held in Hugo’s hands, and nodded towards them. “Have you tried the cake yet? Attila really outdid himself.”

Hugo shook his head. “Not yet, but I’m excited to. It looks really tasty. Oh, I grabbed you a slice too.”

While the cake was by now mostly gone, at the start of the party it measured almost three feet in height. Varian was in awe of the sheer amount of sugar that must have gone into its creation. but any party held within the royal castle and hosted by the princess couldn’t do anything in halves. 

Hugo held one of the plates out to him, and Varian accepted it despite having eaten a slice earlier. As he grabbed the fork from his plate, Hugo leaned over and placed his head near his. “We don’t want your blood sugar dropping tonight,” he murmured. “I have a special gift for you later.”

Varian’s eyes widened and he coughed into his hand. “Ah… umm, thanks.” Varian took the fork and placed a piece into his mouth, savoring the sweetness and taste of cocoa. Upon swallowing, the full implications of the blood sugar comment clicked. 

Pointing the fork at Hugo, he lightly frowned. “Note that we are behind on a couple of equipment orders, though. So I need to be able to work tomorrow. No repeats of last month.”

Varian winced mentally. About a month ago, he and Hugo had gotten absorbed one night in their…. nightly activities. Needless to say, the implications of their actions made themselves known the next day. Painfully. “ _And mainly only for me_ ,” Varian thought with a frown.

Hugo shrugged and cut at his piece of cake. “No problem, I’ll just… downsize some stuff.”

Spotting a noblewoman walking their way, Varian quickly tapped his hand against Hugo’s hip before placing a smile on his face. After a minute of chatting, the woman left and he turned towards Hugo again. 

“I’m serious,” he murmured, worried about other party-goers overhearing their conversation. “Do you know how difficult it was to play sick with Rapunzel fawning over me, all while making sure the royal physician didn’t look at my torso, back, _or_ legs? I need to be able to _walk_ tomorrow, so I’m counting on you to be reserved.”

“Of course,” Hugo agreed, and Varian stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. “Thanks,” he stated, before excitedly smiling as the music troupe began to play a minuet. 

“Now then,” he said, grabbing the plate from Hugo’s hand and placing it on the nearby table. “Why don’t you show me if your dancing skills have improved?”

Hugo laughed, and grabbed his hand before walking them both swiftly onto the dance floor. “Now _that’s_ a challenge!”

* * *

“What the…” Varian murmured, staring in shock at the large wooden structure in the middle of their bedroom. A structure that was most certainly NOT there when he had gotten dressed for the party earlier.

“Happy birthday!” Hugo yelled, stretching his arms outward towards the device. 

He recognized the structure from the blue book…. that _cursed, wonderful_ book they had discovered months ago. It was nearly 10 feet tall, and nearly reached the room’s ceiling. It was composed of beams of wood screwed together to form a semi-rectangle with two supports on either side. Large eye-hooks ran along the top’s inner edges, and hanging from the center-most hook was a chain with a pair of wrist-cuffs attached to the end.

During one of his look-throughs he had marked the page the design was on, but the book was so full of notes and bookmarks from both him and Hugo at this point he had forgotten about it...

It was just so _large_.

He looked incredulously at Hugo. “When did you even manage to build this?”

Hugo smirked in that annoying 'look at me I'm so smart and I know it' way that that Varian hated to love. “I prepped the pieces earlier, then just had to get some time away from the party to put them together. I needed to use a winch and pulley system to hold some of the pieces up, they were so heavy!”

Varian was grateful for the surprise, but still couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. “So _that’s_ why you “accidentally” spilled wine on yourself and needed to change clothes right after I blew out the candles?”

“Ingenious, I know. Now then, birthday boy, let’s get you ready for your special birthday _gift_ ,” Hugo sang, sauntering over to where he stood. Varian rolled his eyes in exasperation before sighing with a soft smile.

Hugo lifted the bottom of Varian’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. “Now you’re not gonna need this,” he crooned.

“Ooooor _this_ ,” Hugo said, kneeling to the floor in front of him and unbuttoning his pants. As he pulled them to the floor, Varian stepped out of each leg before Hugo flung them towards his crumpled shirt. 

Hugo licked his lips as he gripped onto his underwear. “And you’re _definitely_ not gonna need _this_ ,” he chuckled, pulling them off and tossing them on top of his other discarded clothing.

It was a bit chilly now that he was bare, and Varian rubbed one of his arms unconsciously in search of warmth. Quirking an eyebrow, he stared down at Hugo. "I can undress myself you know," he chided.

Hugo chuckled and rubbed his hands slowly up and down his legs. "Oh, I know. But come on, it's your birthday! Let me spoil you."

Varian placed his hands on Hugo’s head and guided him into standing. Hugo took one of his hands and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. Looking up at his lover’s face, Varian’s heart skipped a beat at the look of passion on his face. Interlocking their fingers, Hugo pulled him forward, and with his other hand reached up and held onto the back of Varian’s head.

Varian hummed at the delightful scratching sensation, and he almost found himself stopping their actions to request a head massage. Almost. But the building heat in his body led him to instead lean forward and nip at Hugo’s lips.

The two began to delight in one another’s lips, creating a crescendo of licking and nipping and sucking...

All too soon Hugo pulled back, running his hand down the side of Varian’s body until it came to rest on his hip. “We should shower first… get all of the party grime off of us,” he whispered.

Varian sighed, and the breath ghosted over his wetted lips. As much as he was raring to go, experience told him that not preparing properly would only make things _messy_ down the line… besides, all of the dancing earlier _did_ make them quite sweaty.

He turned, taking hold of one of Hugo’s hands as he walked them towards the bathroom.

* * *

The two quickly showered, and afterwards Varian worked on preparing himself. Hugo had taken the extra time afterwards to shave, then proceeded to change into comfortable nightclothes: Varian refused to and opted to simply remain nude as “ _why put something on if you’re just gonna take it off soon?_ ” Half an hour later the two returned to their bedroom. Hugo’s newly shaven face almost gleamed in the firelight, and Varian snorted at his lover’s baby-face. At Hugo’s quizzical look, he elaborated. 

“It’s your face,” he stated with a smirk.

A look of understanding came over Hugo’s face. Hugo swiftly poked a hand into his side, and Varian yelped at the sudden ticklish sensation before stumbling back. Hands held up in what he hoped was a threatening manner, he glared at Hugo _daring_ him to try that again.

Hugo hadn’t moved from his place. Smirking, he held up his hands placatingly and nodded towards the wooden structure in the center of the room.

Varian rolled his eyes before standing upright and walking forward. The two of them convened below the structure’s overhead beam, and Hugo nudged him to stand directly below the chain and constraints hanging from the center of the bar. “Come on then… raise your hands up,” Hugo directed as he reached up and undid the closed cuffs.

Varian did so, and the chains clanked as Hugo, with experienced hands, wrapped one of them around his wrist before buckling it shut.

“One day we can have them be higher, but for now I’m keeping them closer to your head,” Hugo said conversationally as he closed the second cuff around his wrist.

Indeed, the cuffs themselves were barely above his head, and Varian could feel the hair on his head brushing against his forearms. Hugo stepped back, before looking intently at the chain and leather hanging above his head. “Is it too tight?”

Varian jiggled his hands around to test the tightness of the restraints. The leather was firm, but had enough suppleness that he could feel it bending against his wrists. He hummed, then nodded his approval.

Hugo ran a finger around the edge of a cuff, pressing between it and his skin as if to test the tightness himself. “I basically recreated our usual pair and just added the hand-bars from the drawing… and used slightly thicker leather, of course,” he stated matter-of-factly, before looking at him with a serious expression. “The usual rules apply. ‘Continue’, ‘halt’, and our safeword, okay?”

Varian swallowed and nodded, and after a second of looking into his eyes Hugo nodded back before turning and walking around him and towards their bed. 

Varian heard some rustling from behind him, but before he could twist his body to take a look Hugo had already started walking back towards where he hung.

“Now then, the ribbon on top of your present!” Hugo sang as he walked around the structure and began fluttering a hanging piece of wide black ribbon in front of his face. “Literally.” 

Hugo chuckled as he wrapped the length of the ribbon over Varian’s eyes and tied it at the back of his head.

“ _Ah, you’ve gotta be kidding me…_ ” Varian thought incredulously at Hugo’s terrible joke.

Varian could see light peeking up from under the material and, glancing down, noted that he could see part of his feet and the floor below. But beyond that, nothing, for upon looking back upwards his sight returned to blackness. Not quite as covering as an eye mask, but still…

“You’re such an idiot,” he declared, hoping that, despite his eyes being covered by the ribbon, Hugo still caught onto his dead-pan expression.

He heard Hugo scoff. “Tsk tsk, do I need to gag you too?”

Varian was afraid ( _excited_ ) that Hugo would actually do so, but after a few seconds he heard Hugo chuckle and move towards him.

"Another night. Now, the stand is the only new thing tonight, I promise. Everything else will be stuff I know you love." Hugo’s lips appeared on his, placing a chaste kiss before disappearing. 

“What’s the safeword,” Hugo whispered.

“Totem,” Varian whispered back, licking his lips.

Varian felt Hugo brush against him as he ducked between him and the side of the wooden structure, before feeling Hugo’s rough hands settle on his cheeks. They were pulled apart; something wet and spongy began to rub shapes around his entrance, and Varian exhaled at the familiar sensation of Hugo’s tongue. A gust of warm air softly blew against his entrance and his legs involuntarily twitched at the sudden, cooling sensation. “Evaporation”, his mind supplied, before it swiftly swapped attention to the feeling of Hugo’s tongue breaching his hole.

Varian never got over the feeling, no matter how many times he experienced it. The feeling reminded him of a rubber band being stretched, only to return to its original shape. In and out, in and out, he felt himself loosen and clench back down as Hugo’s tongue pushed in and out of him. 

Slurping filled the room, and Varian felt his face warm up at the sound; with his eyes covered, he found himself paying closer attention to his other senses. He felt a slight tickling sensation dribbling down his inner-thighs, and he could visualize Hugo’s spit dripping down from his entrance. 

Any discomfort had long left him, and the recurring, continuous feeling of Hugo’s tongue flitting about his hole had become almost a haze of sensation. He began to shift his focus to his limbs as Hugo’s ministrations became background-noise to the slight pinching he felt in his constrained wrists. Rolling his hands around, he shifted them into a more comfortable position, before refocusing on Hugo.

Just then, he felt Hugo’s face and hands leave his backside, and heard his lover shift behind him. He cocked his head to the side, listening to the soft rustling of fabric and the light, familiar “pop” of a cork being pulled. 

Lubed fingers began to lightly prod at his entrance. No sooner had a tip breach him did his hole stretch at the sudden intrusion of multiple fingers. He hissed and moaned at the stinging sensation. He expected Hugo to take his time like he had with his tongue, but he was most certainly not complaining. The light touch of pain brought a wave of sparks that flitted through his lower body, and he let a breath as Hugo began to slowly push his fingers deeper.

Hugo’s hands twisted and prodded around inside of him, and before long he felt a lighting bolt strike through him as Hugo began to rub and push against his prostate. 

His hands clenched down, before fluttering back open as waves of pleasure began dotting along his body at Hugo’s attention. 

It was amazing: too much.... yet not enough. Something he wanted to lean into, and something he wanted to pull away from. So good… so good, yet too much… too much- TOO-

He hurriedly shifted his legs and pulled his body away, Hugo’s fingers falling out of him as he did so.

“Wait, halt!” he groaned out. Hugo stilled behind him, and the only sounds he could hear were of his deep breathing and the crackling of their fireplace. “I just… need a moment.”  
  
“ _Come on, Varian,”_ he cursed mentally. _“You aren’t a newbie to this, don’t you dare come undone in under a minute. Think about something unsexy… unsexy… ummm, what section of the library is being reorganized right now? Ancient Coronian history? Yeah, the books on kings and queens of old. Kings and Queens. King Frederic- oh god no don’t think about him while tied up! Although… yep, that definitely helped!”_

His body had calmed, and taking advantage of the gap under the ribbon blindfold he looked down his body and noted that his erection had somewhat flagged.

He sighed. “I’m good now. Continue, please,” he stated as he shuffled his feet and readjusted his wrists’ placement.

He listened as Hugo walked back up to him. His hand suddenly appeared on his chin; pulling his head to the side, Hugo placed soft kisses on his lips. Letting go of his chin, Hugo’s hand then ran down Varian’s chest and came to rest above his crotch. Hugo’s fingers were still coated in lube and so left faint wet marks on his skin as they traveled down his front. 

The two kept this position for a minute, slowly getting back into the swing of things after their lovemaking had come to a stop.

Hugo placed a kiss on his shoulder as he began to lightly stroke two fingers up and down on either side of his cock. This time the heat’s build up was more gradual… like a fire slowly being stoked versus gasoline being thrown onto a bonfire like before. All too soon Varian was back to full-mast, and the fingers quickly became not nearly enough. 

A whine escaped his throat. 

Hugo deepened their kisses, and began to roughly nip and lick at his lips. A second finger joined the one rubbing along the bottom of his cock, and the now three fingers began to squeeze more forcefully. Every now and again Hugo would run the fingers over his head, and Varian would quietly moan at the spike in pleasure.

All too soon, Hugo removed his hand and pulled back, leaving Varian holding back a cry for him to return his hand. Varian bit his lip, and listened as Hugo took a few steps away, stilled, rustled something, then walked back towards him.

He heard a soft _fwip_ and _smack_ nearby _,_ but did not feel anything. Quizzically, he turned his head to try and listen more closely in order to pinpoint the sound.

Suddenly, he felt something press against his lower back; it was small and felt slightly warm. It ran lightly down his side, and as it did his senses finally placed what it was. 

He tensed in a mixture of anticipation and fear. Bracing himself, he reached up and felt the wrist-cuff's bars placed directly above his hands. He gripped onto them and shifted his feet slightly before stilling. 

Just then the crop pulled off of his skin before swiftly coming back down with a _thud_ , and a point on his left cheek flared with a sharp stinging sensation. It continued to pat lightly over the same spot, leading to the pain building up into a smoldering fire. The crop stilled, then began to tap in curving paths across his cheeks. 

Each hit would differ in intensity. While most were light and barely more than taps, every fifteen seconds or so Hugo would _crack_ the crop against his skin and a new flash of stinging pain would spread across his cheeks and straight into his crotch.

The blows felt never-ending. With each heavy hit his body twitched, and he had long begun panting in deep breathes as the waves of pleasure and pain flowed over him. He vaguely felt as drool dribbled down the sides of his face to blend with the sheen of sweat covering his entire body. 

His back arched forward, and he noted as his wrists began to lightly ache as they pulled against their restraints; at some point he had lost his grip of the cuffs’ bars. During a lull in the crop’s blows, he hastily shifted into a more comfortable position and grabbed the bars again.

But then the worst ( _best_ ) thing happened as Hugo stopped, knelt down, and began eating him out again.

The feeling of Hugo’s face on his burning skin felt amazing, but Varian couldn’t help but thank Hugo mentally for his foresight in shaving his face… He couldn’t imagine how much stronger the pain would have been if Hugo had stubble as his face rubbed against the bruising skin.

In any case, the contrast between his burning cheeks and the softness of Hugo’s tongue against his entrance was unexplainable. It was overwhelming. Unearthly… 

Suddenly, frustratingly, Hugo’s mouth stopped its actions and pulled away. Everything was still, and no noise permeated the room besides the faint sound of fire crackling and his own heavy breaths.

A hand appeared on his left buttcheek, and the flare of pain caused him to automatically twitch forward with a gasp.

“Don’t move,” he heard Hugo chastise.

He shivered as Hugo’s hand reappeared, laying on top of his burning skin. It began to lightly stroke in small circles, and despite the pain the repetition began to lull him into a haze of comfort. 

Suddenly, the hand disappeared from his back, and no sooner had Varian noted this fact than did it return with a swift _smack_.

He sucked in a breath, before a moan escaped his mouth at the resulting flash of painful-pleasure.

One of Hugo’s hands fluttered over his hip, then gripped onto it tightly as he heard Hugo stand up from his position on the floor. He gasped as fabric pressed against his backside; a wave of heat spread from his butt and straight into his groin at the stinging sensation. He could feel Hugo’s breath on his neck as his clothed crotch pressed against his bare back. 

A warm gust blew against the back of his nape, and he shivered as Hugo’s mouth began nibbling and sucking at his neck. He felt a powerful suction sprout on top of his right collarbone. A handful of seconds passed, and the sucking sensation began to lightly sting. 

“Ah, Hugo… people will see it there,” he whimpered, worrying over others spotting a hickey on his neck.

Hugo stopped his activity and mumbled a short “I know” before placing his lips back and sucking over the same spot.

Another protest formed on his lips, but then he thought hard about it: a hickey or two would be easily hideable as long as he wore a high-neck top the following day... yes, it would be fine. He bit his lip before releasing a soft sigh and turning his attention back to Hugo’s actions. 

Hugo spread his attention to all over his neck; dotting the area with hickeys of varying intensity, Hugo nipped and sucked an intricate path of dots into his skin, and Varian internally groaned at the mess his neck surely looked like. He was still aware of the constant aching and stinging sensations from the crop; the pain had somewhat subsided, but each time Hugo shifted against him led to a new wave of fire spreading.

He heard a soft _pop_ as Hugo finally released his neck, placing what he assumed was the last hickey.  
  
Varian stretched his neck to the side, and instinctively moved to rub his hand over the aching skin. However, all that occurred was him pulling against the constraints holding his hands in place above his head, and the fact that he was tied up returned again to his awareness. 

As he was doing so, he heard the tell-tale sound of steps; apparently Hugo had returned to their bed, and Varian’s ears perked as he listened closely. “ _Maybe I can pre-guess what he grabbed this time…_ ” he contemplated. A brush of fabric was followed by a faint _squish, squish, squish,_ then steps, and Varian’s furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the assortment of sounds.

The steps stopped, and could hear Hugo breathing behind him; just… standing there. 

With no warning, something slimy appeared at the top of his crack, and Varian lightly shivered in surprise as the object pressed downward. 

Spreading his cheeks apart as it descended, the object was stroked up and down between his cheeks; leaving a trail of new lubricant that mixed with the semi-dried fluid that had remained after Hugo stretched him out earlier. While previously trailing lazily, the object began to press firmly against his skin. 

“ _Is he trying to put it in me?_ ” Varian wondered, and his query was prompt answered by the appearance of fingers alongside the object. It aligned over his entrance, and pressing forward slid into him with ease. He hummed as it pressed slightly deeper into him.

Varian could feel a slight give in whatever the object was. However, he could feel Hugo’s dick brushing against his hip, meaning that it wasn’t his cock entering him... “ _A dildo,_ ” his mind supplied as he noted the faint give of the object’s surface. “Is that- is that made of silicone?”

He heard Hugo chuckle at his query, and felt a laugh escape his own mouth despite the whole thing not being particularly humorous. “Heh, I’m impressed you figured that out blindfolded. And don’t worry, I made sure to put a condom over it. We don’t know if the material is fully safe for humans yet, after all,” Hugo murmured.

Varian appreciated that Hugo had taken that into consideration, and smiled. “It felt a bit… squishy? Our glass and metal ones don’t feel like that so… process of elimination.”

He felt the dildo push further in, and a soft gasp escaped him at the sensation of being slowly filled. It _never_ got old...

The dildo was clearly not as large as many he had taken previously, but that did not matter: being tied up, blindfolded, _and_ cropped made his senses go haywire, and so the relatively thin dildo stretching him out still felt almost overwhelming. 

In and out the toy began to fuck him. With each thrust the dildo would change angles slightly; sometimes brushing against his prostate, and others barely missing it.

Varian sucked in a breath as Hugo’s hand suddenly appeared on his cock, before moaning. The faint sound of squelching pattered around the room as Hugo’s lube-coated hand began to glide up and down his length.

He couldn’t decide if he wished to thrust forward into Hugo’s hand, or backwards against the dildo plunging into him. His hands began to clutch tightly at the restraint’s bars, and his head lolled forward and backward as he lost himself in the heavenly sensations sweeping over him. 

“Say when you’re close,” Hugo growled. 

Varian felt his groin muscles involuntarily tighten, and realized that it would only take a handful more of strokes to reach completion. And how easy it would be to just let Hugo continue stroking him. How easy it would be to find his release… 

No. Hugo said to tell him when he was ready to cum. With a reluctant “close!”, he felt as Hugo’s hand swiftly disappeared. Despite this his hips continued to thrust forward, chasing after the long-gone sensation of his fiancée’s fingers around him. How he wished he could break the cuffs his hands were in and pursue his release...

Feeling the heat slowly leave his groin and his muscles relax, he groaned. Hugo’s hand reappeared, and the dildo began to fuck him again at a slow pace. This continued thrice more; each time Varian felt that approaching tidal-wave of heat, he would call out with great hesitance, and Hugo would quickly remove his hand and still the dildo’s movement inside him. After waiting some time, Hugo would begin his ministrations again and slowly bring him back to the edge. 

Once again, Varian felt his release approaching, and steeled himself for Hugo to once again deny him. “C-close,” he sobbed. But... Hugo was not pulling away. Was he allowed to cum? They hadn’t discussed how their play would end, so Varian was unsure. Surely Hugo wouldn’t expect him to fight off an orgasm _while_ he was jacking him off _and_ fucking him with a dildo… right? Or _would_ he?  
  
Gritting his teeth, Varian tried to push back against the oncoming orgasm. He leaned his head back and pressed it against Hugo’s shoulder, and began to pant heavily through clenched teeth. He vaguely felt his body vibrating, but almost all of his attention was focused on fighting the incoming wave. It felt just like that: as if he were trying to push a wave back into the ocean...

He vaguely felt as Hugo’s head shifted against his, before the heavenly words flew into his ears…

“You can come,” he heard Hugo whisper. 

He felt as an eruption of heat immediately washed over him as he came. His loud moan at the overwhelming sensations racking his body reverberated through the room, and his hole clenched almost painfully tight around the dildo as waves of cum spurted out of him. Hugo had continued to slowly stroke him and press the dildo inside him through his orgasm, dragging it out, and as the seconds passed by Varian felt as he came down from the high and everything began to be _too much_.

He shakily whimpered and began to twist about. Hugo released his grip on his dick, and Varian felt as the dildo slid out of him and fell to the floor with a _splat_.

He heard the tell-tale _squelching_ of Hugo stroking himself behind him followed soon after by a guttural, deep groan. Hugo had found his release, Varian assumed, and he cursed the ribbon wrapped around his eyes for blocking his view. “ _Of course, I don’t even know if I have the strength to turn towards him…_ ” he contemplated, recognizing that his tired legs were already shaking in exhaustion.

Hugo’s hand appeared on the back of his head, pulling on and removing the ribbon, and Varian’s eyes blinked as the dim room appeared in his vision.

Hugo had shifted onto his hands, and with relief he felt as one of them was released from its binding. It fell to his side, and with a slight stumble he leaned backwards against Hugo’s chest as the second cuff was being unhooked. 

Varian felt as Hugo’s arm hooked around his torso. Letting himself be led away from under the wooden structure, he teetered as they came to a stop and Hugo stepped away from him.

“Sorry, I need you to wait here for a bit. I’ll be right back,” he vaguely heard Hugo say before jogging away from him. “ _Why is he leaving?_ ” he couldn’t help but wonder, but he trusted that whatever the reason it was a good one…  
  
His eyes felt so heavy, and the room’s light dimmed as they slowly closed.

Swaying in place, he heard Hugo’s steps approaching him and startled as a wet cloth appeared on his crotch; Varian glanced, and spotted Hugo wiping down his front with a hand towel. “ _Ah, he’s cleaning me…_ ” Varian’s mind supplied as his eyes closed again at the calming sensation.

The towel disappeared and reappeared between his cheeks, and he couldn’t help but let out a hiss at the sting of the towel on his aching skin. 

Soon enough, though, Hugo finished, and Varian became dimly aware as he heard his lover rushing around the room. “ _What’s he doing?_ ” he wondered, but at the same time his eyes were so heavy… opening them to check would be too much...

Hugo’s hand appeared on his hip, and his eyes automatically fluttered open: on the bed, a towel was spread out. “Here, lay on your front,” Hugo ordered, and Varian complied; all too willing to jump right into bed and fall asleep. However, right after he settled into place, Hugo pulled a recognizable jar of aloe vera gel out of the drawers next to their bed and, upon unscrewing the lid, scooped a copious amount of the clear gel using a few fingers. 

He began to rub it over Varian’s aching cheeks, and a cooling sensation followed wherever it was spread. Soon his whole backside was coated.

“Here, you can turn over now,” Hugo said, tapping on his hip. Varian rolled over and rested upon the towel; the feeling of the aloe vera and the towel’s weave together was a strange one, but not uncomfortable, and so Varian settled into place.

Hugo proceeded to climb into bed and pull the blankets back over them. Varian wanted to turn and spoon him, but worried about getting the gel all over the sheets, and so made do with reaching a hand out and weaving a few fingers between Hugo’s.

They usually talked for a bit afterwards whenever they did anything on the more _strenuous_ side in the bedroom, but their rough lovemaking combined with the party earlier meant that Varian was exhausted. Hugo seemed to understand this, and so did not push for any conversation. Varian quickly felt himself drifting off to sleep...

* * *

The next day, Varian awoke to the sound of hammering reverberating through the bedroom door. Throwing a pillow over his head did nothing to lessen the noise. So, throwing the covers back, he threw a bathrobe on and slammed the door open.

There, in the center of their workroom, was Hugo disassembling the wooden structure that they had used the prior night.

“Ah ah ah!” Varian yelled out, panicked. “You put that hammer down _right now_!”

Hugo startled, almost dropping the hammer to the ground as his hands flew up.

Varian rushed over and came to a stop in front of Hugo. “It’s _my_ birthday present, and I want to keep it,” he declared, crossing his arms.

Hugo opened his mouth, then closed it, before a look of determination crossed his face. “Well, we can’t have it hanging around the workroom! What if someone recognizes what it is? _Everyone_ has access to _everything_ in the library, so it’s a possibility…”

Varian scoffed at that reasoning. “Then we can put it in one of our personal storage rooms. Goodness knows the wood and metal would blend in with everything else we throw in there…”

Hugo sighed, hammering the nail he had been previously removing back into place.

Varian wrapped his arms around Hugo’s waist and pressed his face against his neck. “Thanks, honey,” he murmured. “I would feel bad if we got rid of it, it has good memories attached to it. And your gift _did_ give me some ideas for what I should get you for your next birthday....”

Hugo turned in his arms, eyebrow quirked as he looked down at him, and a sensual look painted his face. “Like what?” Hugo crooned.

He smirked. “Hey, isn’t part of the magic of birthday presents the _surprise_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiive! Yes, I am back from the dead (also known as college), and this time with a two-parter! I found myself confused over whether I enjoyed writing from Hugo or Varian’s point-of-view more, seeing as the first chapter was from Hugo’s and the second was from Varian’s. My conclusion? … I still have no idea.


	4. With a Black Bow on Top (Hugo’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is turning 24, and the whole castle has turned out to celebrate! Too bad Hugo can’t give his gift in front of everyone… but give he shall. 
> 
> The story of Varian’s 24th birthday party from Hugo’s POV (chapter 3 is from Varian’s)
> 
> Tags for This Chapter: BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Handcuffs, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Blindfolds, Rimming, Riding Crops, and Edging

Swiftly walking down the castle hallway, Hugo came to a sudden stop around the corner from the ballroom’s entrance. Wiping the sweat off of his brow, he did a quick once-over of his outfit before nodding and stepping around the hallway corner. Strolling into the ballroom, Hugo blinked at the sheer cacophony of sights and sounds. A lively tune bounced through the air, and people dressed in bright fabrics danced around the center of the room. Others sat at the numerous tables spread around the room’s edge, chowing down on slices of cake. He could see that the specially ordered cake from Attila’s bakery had already been cut and served to the party-goers; slices on plates sat on top of rectangular tables lining the room’s leftmost wall, right next to the nearly decimated cake.

Glancing around in search of his fiancée, the man of the hour, Hugo quickly managed to spot him against the wall on the other side of the room. 

Grabbing two slices of cake from a serving table as he passed it, he walked over to where his fiancée was and stood against the wall next to him. Looking out at the room, he smiled as he saw Rapunzel and Eugene waltzing, holding close to one another.

“Ah, you’re back!” Varian turned his head towards him with a soft smile before looking back at the dance floor. “I’ve danced a couple of songs already, you missed some good ones.” 

“Sorry about that, but I couldn’t go walking around in wine-covered clothing. You know how some of these nobles would react,” Hugo said as he rolled his eyes.

Varian snorted. “Yeah, I can hear the gossip already. ‘Did you see that Ingvarrian man? You know, the one that is... _with_ the royal engineer? He didn’t change out of his clothing after accidentally spilling wine on himself, so he was just strolling around the party, which was hosted in the _royal castle_ , covered in _wine_!”

“‘Oh my, how uncouth of him!’” Hugo declared with a high-pitched voice. They smiled at each other and began to chuckle. 

“In any case, I’m not going to trust you with handling any liquids for the rest of the night, so I’ll get all of our drinks from here on out,” Varian admonished.

“Deal,” Hugo said with a smile. “But only if I’m allowed to get the food.”

Varian nodded towards the plates in his hands. “Have you tried the cake yet? Attila really outdid himself.”

Attila certainly had, with the cake originally being almost three feet tall and covered in heavy layers of frosting; in any other kingdom it could have fed a party double the size of Varian’s birthday bash, but Coronians were well known for their insatiable appetite for sweets. Glancing over, Hugo could see that, despite it being only an hour or so into the party, nearly three-quarters of the cake was already gone.

Looking back, he shook his head. “Not yet, but I’m excited to. It looks really tasty! I grabbed you a slice too.”

Handing one of the plates over to his fiancée, Hugo leaned over and placed his mouth close to Varian’s ear. “We don’t want your blood sugar dropping tonight,” he murmured. “I have a special gift for you later.”

Varian’s eyes widened, before he looked down and coughed into his hand. “Ah… umm, thanks,” he said as he grabbed his fork off of his plate.

Hugo watched as Varian took his fork and placed a piece into his mouth. Varian swallowed, and he mentally smirked at the light blush marking his fiancee’s face. 

Varian pointed his fork at Hugo. “Note that we are behind on a couple of equipment orders, though. So I need to be able to work tomorrow. No repeats of last month.”

Mentally, Hugo began to alter that night’s plans to fit Varian’s wishes. “No problem, I’ll just… downsize some stuff.”

Varian tapped Hugo’s hip and smiled as another person came over to congratulate him on his birthday. After a minute of chatting, the woman left and Varian turned towards him again with a slight frown on his face.

“I’m serious,” he murmured, and Hugo had to lean over to catch what he was saying over the clamor of the party. “Do you know how difficult it was to play sick with Rapunzel fawning over me, all while making sure the royal physician didn’t look at my torso, back, _or_ legs? I need to be able to _walk_ tomorrow, so I’m counting on you to be reserved.”

Hugo nodded. “Of course,” he murmured. While that night a month ago was certainly _entertaining_ , it was a great lesson in necessary restraint on both of their parts.

Varian stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. “Thanks,” he stated, before smiling as a minuet began and people rushed to join in the dance.

“Now then,” he said as he grabbed the plate from Hugo’s hand and placed it on the nearby table. “Why don’t you show me if your dancing skills have improved?”

Hugo laughed, and grabbed Varian’s hand before walking them both swiftly onto the dance floor. “Now _that’s_ a challenge!”

* * *

“What the…” Varian murmured, a look of shock plastered on his face as he stood in the bedroom’s entrance.

“Happy birthday!” Hugo exclaimed, throwing his arms outward towards the large wooden structure in the middle of their bedroom.

The structure in question was one that Varian had marked within the blue book they had found within the library almost half a year prior, and while perusing the book Hugo had noticed the piece of paper with his fiancée's hand-writing on it. Varian enjoyed writing notes on possible materials to use and design improvements on anything that piqued his interest; something that Hugo had used to his advantage many times before, as attested to the various toys and restraints in their storage trunk that he had made upon spotting Varian’s notes in the thin blue book. 

Upon seeing it in the book, he immediately thought that it would be a perfect birthday surprise for his lover. Built out of nothing but wood and metal, the structure was nearly 10 feet tall; nearly reaching the room’s ceiling. Quite simple in design, it was made of beams of wood screwed together to form a semi-rectangle with two supports on either side. Large eye-hooks running along the top’s inner edges, and hanging from the center-most hook was a chain with a pair of wrist-cuffs attached to the end.

Varian turned to stare at him with an eyebrow quirked. “When did you even manage to build this?”

Hugo was proud of himself, for he managed to build and assemble the structure with his lover being none the wiser. “I prepped the pieces earlier, then just had to get some time away from the party to put them together. I needed to use a winch and pulley system to hold some of the pieces up, they were so heavy!”

Varian crossed his arms, and a look of annoyance appeared on his face. “So _that’s_ why you “accidentally” spilled wine on yourself and needed to change clothes right after I blew out the candles?” he grumbled.

Hugo couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face, despite Varian’s perturbation. “Ingenious, I know. Now then, birthday boy, let’s get you ready for your special birthday _gift_ ,” he sang while sauntering over to where Varian was standing.

“Now, you’re not gonna need _this_ ,” he crooned as he lifted the bottom of Varian’s shirt over his head, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. 

“Ooooor _this_ ,” he said, kneeling to the floor and unbuttoning Varian’s pants. After pulling them to the floor, Varian stepped out of each leg before Hugo flung them on top of the crumpled shirt. 

Licking his lips, he gripped onto Varian’s underwear. “And you’re _definitely_ not gonna need _this_ ,” he chuckled. Pulling them off of Varian, he tossed them onto the other discarded clothing.

Varian rubbed one of his arms, before quirking an eyebrow. "I can undress myself you know," he chided.

Hugo chuckled, amused at his lover’s protestation, and rubbed his hands slowly up and down Varian’s legs. "Oh, I know. But come on, it's your birthday! Let me spoil you."

Varian placed his hands on Hugo’s head and guided him into standing. Taking one of Varian’s hands, Hugo placed a soft kiss on the knuckles and sent a passionate look towards his love. Interlocking their fingers, he pulled Varian towards him, and with his other hand he reached up and held onto the back of Varian’s head. 

Varian hummed, then leaned forward to nip at his lips. 

Hugo, in turn, began to nip and lick back. Swirling his tongue inside Varian’s mouth, he took in the light taste of cake on his teeth. 

He gave Varian’s lips one last peck before pulling back. “We should shower first… get all of the party grime off of us,” he whispered. Hugo was no stranger to mess and grime, having grown up on the streets, but he could _smell_ the sweat covering them from dancing for hours at the party and he was aching to get out of his constricting formal-wear.

Varian apparently agreed with him, as he sighed before taking one of his hands and leading them to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later the two returned to their bedroom. Hugo had shaved his face in preparation for later, while Varian had prepared his back, and the two had quickly showered. Hugo had put on comfortable nightclothes, but Varian had opted to simply remain nude after their shower as “why put something on if you’re just gonna take it off soon?” Hugo couldn’t help but smile when he said that, because it was _oh so true._

He was placing their party clothing into a hamper when he heard a snort from the side. Confused, Hugo turned to see Varian standing there with a smirk. 

“It’s your face,” Varian stated.

Understanding quickly came to him. “ _He’s making fun of my smooth face!_ ” he thought incredulously. He swiftly poked a hand into Varian’s side, and Varian yelped before stumbling back. His hands were held up on what Hugo assumed was meant to be a threatening manner, but combined with his glare the whole look was just adorable.

He smirked, then held up his hands placatingly and nodded towards the wooden structure in the center of the room, letting the slight against his current facial hair (or rather the lack of it) go.

Varian rolled his eyes before standing upright and walking towards him. The two of them convened below the structure’s overhead beam, and he nudged Varian to stand directly below the chain and constraints hanging from the center of the bar. “Come on then… raise your hands up,” he directed as he reached up and undid the closed cuffs.

Varian did so, and the chains clanked as Hugo, with experienced hands, wrapped one of them around his wrist before buckling it shut.

“One day we can have them be higher, but for now I’m keeping them closer to your head,” Hugo said conversationally as he closed the second cuff.

Indeed, the cuffs themselves were barely above Varian’s head, and Hugo could see his forearms brushing against his hair. He stepped back before looking intently at the chain and leather. “Is it too tight?” he asked.

Varian jiggled his hands around, hummed, then nodded his approval.

Hugo ran a finger around the edge of a cuff, pressing between the leather and Varian’s skin to test the tightness for himself, and nodded his approval. “I basically recreated our usual pair and just added the hand-bars from the drawing… and used slightly thicker leather, of course,” he explained. While there was always a chance of them not fitting perfectly, by using their main pair as reference he was able to ensure the cuffs hanging over Varian’s head were perfect. Or, at least, close to perfect. “ _Perhaps I should alter the hook hole to make them a bit tighter_ ,” he considered. For now, they were fine. He stared into Varian’s eyes, serious. “The usual rules apply. ‘Continue’, ‘halt’, and our safeword, okay?”

Varian nodded, and after a second of looking into his eyes Hugo nodded back before turning and walking around him and towards their bed.

On the bed was a pile of toys and tools he had prepared after completing the structure’s construction, although he would admit to not having an exact plan. Nevertheless, he quickly spotted the length of black ribbon on top of their peach bed-spread that was the first item on the menu.

“Now then, the ribbon on top of your present!” Hugo sang as he walked back around and fluttered the black ribbon about in front of Varian’s face. “Literally,” he quipped as he wrapped the length of the ribbon over Varian’s eyes and tied it tightly into a bow in the back.

“You’re such an idiot,” Varian declared facetiously with a slight frown.

“Tsk tsk, do I need to gag you too?” he scoffed. He spotted Varian’s eyebrows raise, and as fun as it would be to add that to their activities, Hugo was in the mood to hear Varian and so decided against doing so with a soft chuckle.

"Another night. Now, the stand is the only new thing tonight, I promise. Everything else will be stuff I know you love." Hugo leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Varian’s lips. “What’s the safeword,” he whispered.  
  
“Totem,” Varian whispered back, licking his lips.

Hugo ducked between Varian’s body and one of the structure’s wooden side-beams before kneeling to the ground right behind him. He reached out and rested his hands on Varian’s cheeks, then proceeded to spread them apart. He dived right in, lavishly paying attention to his fiancée as he licked varying patterns around the entrance. He flattened his tongue and pressed inward as he licked a strip up and over, before pulling back. He blew a gust of air against Varian’s hole and watched in fascination as it and Varian’s legs twitched.

Pooling spit onto his tongue, he leaned forward and licked a tight circle around Varian’s entrance, letting the spit dribble onto his skin. Hugo could feel some dribble down his chin as he pushed his tongue slowly into his fiancée’s hole. Out and in he pressed forward, letting his tongue penetrate deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Hugo removed his tongue, and with one last lick shuffled backwards on his knees before standing and walking to the bed. Reaching down, he grabbed a vial of lube, and returned to his previous position.

Uncorking the vial, Hugo poured a fair amount onto his fingers before setting the vial aside and turning his attention back to Varian. Reaching out with his un-lubed hand he pulled a cheek to the side and rubbed a lubed finger against Varian’s entrance. The anal play earlier had left Varian already soaking wet with spit and relatively loose; well past the point of one finger being needed, and so Hugo lined up two of his coated fingers against the hole. Pressing forward, the two slid in with relative difficulty, but slide in they did, and Hugo heard as a deep moan escaped Varian’s throat at the movement.

He stilled for a few seconds, then began to slowly push the fingers deeper.

His hands twisted and prodded around, and before long he felt a slightly hard mass inside of Varian. “ _There you are_ ,” Hugo thought, as he began to rub and push against Varian’s prostate. Hugo loved the soft gasps and moans that came from his lover, and he began to press his fingers deeper into Varian’s walls with each pass.

Suddenly, Varian shifted and almost seemingly jumped away from his hand, and Hugo’s fingers slid out. Hugo was startled at the sudden movement.

“Wait, halt!” Varian groaned out, and Hugo stilled. “I just… need a moment,” Varian continued, and Hugo laid his hands to the side as he waited. Varian was breathing deeply and stood perfectly still, and after a bit Hugo was beginning to worry.

Just then, Varian’s head went up and he sighed before calling out “I’m good now. Continue, please”.

Regardless, Hugo didn’t want to return directly to what he was doing, as it appeared to overwhelm Varian. “ _That’s my fault_ ,” he thought. “I _shouldn’t have targeted his prostate so much._ ” So, instead, he decided to walk up to behind his lover, pull his face to the side, and kiss him softly.

Letting go of Varian’s chin, Hugo’s hand trailed down his chest and came to rest above his crotch. His fingers were still coated in lube and so left faint wet marks on Varian’s skin as they traveled down his front. 

The two kept this position for a minute, slowly getting back into the swing of things after their lovemaking had come to a stop.

He placed a kiss on Varian’s shoulder as he shifted his hand downward to rest directly over his cock. Placing a finger on either side of the shaft, he began to leisurely slide them up and down.

A whine escaped Varian’s throat.

Hugo, encouraged, deepened their kisses and began to roughly nip and lick at Varian’s lips. He placed a second finger alongside the one rubbing along the bottom, and the now three fingers squeezed down more forcefully. Every now and again he would run the fingers over the head on Varian’s cock, and Varian would quietly moan at the action.

At the sight of precum beading at Varian’s tip, Hugo decided to move onto the next item on the menu. He removed his hand and walked back to their bed, where he quickly located the crop that he wished to use. Two were laid out on the bed, as he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to use as he collected all of the possible choices when he was preparing during the party, but now that Varian had made it clear that he wished to limit the after-effects of their play the next day…  
  
Grabbing the crop that had the rigid and wide end, as the crop that had the more flexible leather and thinner tip would be more likely to leave marks, Hugo returned to his place behind Varian.

He held out his arm, and with a swift _smack_ cropped himself on his inner forearm. He watched as a faint pink mark appeared on the skin, and smiled. “ _Perfect,_ ” he thought. “ _’ll use that as an average tonight._

Running the crop slowly down Varian’s back, Hugo made a quick, hard tap on his left buttcheek. A soft grunt escaped from Varian’s mouth, a moan following soon after as Hugo began to make quick, light taps over the quickly reddening mark. This pattern continued; Hugo making a series of light taps followed by harder switches as he swapped back and forth over and around both cheeks.

Hugo stopped his actions and began to lightly trace the tip of the crop over the now tinted skin. Varian’s cheeks were a muted pink with darker marks spattered here and there; Hugo remembered his warning from the party to not overdo it, and decided that then was the perfect time to move on.

That night, pain was nothing without pleasure and pleasure nothing without pain. After spending many minutes giving Varian pain, it was time to give him a dose of pleasure to offset and complement the sting.

Tossing the crop onto the bed, he kneeled down and dived back into licking at Varian’s hole. The spit he had left earlier had dried somewhat, and so he took great pleasure in re-applying it as he sloppily licked at the entrance. 

His ministrations were working, as soft hums started to emanate from Varian’s throat.

A minute passed, and while he could happily spend hours doing just this, Hugo forced himself to pull his face away.

He could see Varian’s chest moving as he took in deep breaths, and glancing around the side he looked at Varian’s cock leaking with precum. “ _Beautiful,_ ” he thought as his eyes retrained on his lover’s back. Reaching forward, he ran a hand over the reddened cheeks. 

Varian twitched forward, drawing his butt away from Hugo’s hand.

“Don’t move,” he chastised, reaching out again and softly tapping one of the cheeks. 

Hugo laid a hand onto the skin, feeling the heat emanating from it. He could feel Varian lightly trembling under his hand. He began to run his hand over the skin in small circles, watching as Varian’s breathing began to even out and his muscles relaxed. 

“ _Well, that won’t do,_ ” Hugo chuckled internally. Lifting his hand up, he brought it back down on the red skin with a resounding _smack_.

Varian sucked in a breath, before a moan escaped his mouth.

Running the hand over the cheek it landed on, Hugo brushed it to the side and gripped onto Varian’s hip as he stood up, then pressed forward. He heard Varian’s breath hitch as his clothed crotch bared down on tender skin.

Hugo was enjoying the fact that Varian could not see him, and with great humor blew against the back of his neck. Chuckling at the resulting jolt, he leaned down and began to nibble and suck at Varian’s bare neck.

He took great delight in seeing marks that he created on Varian’s skin, be it through cropping, smacking, or any other way in which he could leave physical traces of their lovemaking. With that in mind, he pressed his lips against Varian’s right collarbone and began to suck powerfully.

“Ah, Hugo… people will see it there,” Varian whimpered.

Hugo stopped his activity and mumbled a short “I know” before placing his lips back and sucking over the same spot. If Varian didn’t want him to leave the mark there then he could tell him to “halt” and Hugo would stop. The two had long agreed that general protestations were not to be automatically followed, and so Hugo continued to suck the skin while waiting to see if Varian would officially call for him to halt his actions. No protest came. 

Hugo spread his attention to all over Varian’s neck; dotting the area with hickeys of varying intensity, he nipped and sucked an intricate path of dots into the skin.

With a soft _pop_ he released his hold on the final hickey. Appreciatively, his gaze wandered over his work; marks of red dotted all over the back and sides of Varian’s neck, and Hugo couldn’t help but smile at the results of his ministrations.

Varian’s orgasms seemed to be greater when both his back and front were played with, and as such Hugo turned to the bed to select another toy. Eyes wandering over the selection, he grabbed a semi-translucent dildo that was on the thinner side of the options. He could tell Varian was close, and as much as he wanted to spend the time spreading Varian out further to fit a thicker option in him, Hugo recognized that he might not last much longer. “ _And neither can I…_ ”

Grabbing the already open vial of lube, he poured the remainder onto the tip of the dildo and used his already coated fingers to coat the entirety of its length. That done, he walked back to Varian; ensuring his lubed fingers did not wipe away against his clothes as he did so. He’d need the extra lube soon.

Standing behind his fiancée, Hugo took the opportunity to again ogle the marks covering Varian’s neck and cheeks. Holding himself back from running his hands over his handiwork again, Hugo reached forward and placed the tip of the dildo at the top of Varian’s crack and dragged it downward. He watched, captivated, as the toy spread the cheeks around it as it descended. 

He stroked the dildo lazily up and down, before pressing inwards in an attempt to breach his hole. When it failed to do so, instead bending with the pressure, he reached out and slid a few fingers alongside it; guiding the toy now, the tip of it promptly hit its mark and slid easily into Varian’s entrance.

He had pressed it barely two inches in when Varian’s voice cut through the room. “Is that- is that made of silicone?” he asked, and Hugo paused his actions.

Hugo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Heh, I’m impressed you figured that out blindfolded. And don’t worry, I made sure to put a condom over it. We don’t know if the material is fully safe for humans yet, after all,” he murmured.

Indeed, they had only discovered silicone recently and were still in the process of testing its safety for… well, “human consumption” wasn’t the perfect term, seeing as it generally meant “eating”... “ _Well, Varian_ is _‘eating it up’, if in an unconventional way,_ ” Hugo snickered mentally.

Varian’s head nodded. “It felt a bit… squishy? Our glass and metal ones don’t feel like that so… process of elimination,” he explained.

“ _That won’t do,_ ” Hugo thought. “ _He’s still able to speak._ ” With a grin he began to press the dildo in deeper. Varian gasped, and Hugo took that enthusiastic endorsement and began to slide the toy deeper before pulling it almost out. In and out he began to fuck Varian with the dildo, altering the angle slightly with each thrust.

Reaching around with his still lube-coated hand, he lightly wrapped around Varian’s cock. Varian let out a guttural moan as Hugo started to stroke up and down his length. Hugo felt a wave of heat overcome him at the cacophony of sounds escaping his lover’s mouth. His own erection pressed almost painfully against Varian’s side, and so he shifted to put some distance between his clothed crotch and Varian’s writhing form. 

“Say when you’re close,” he growled, recognizing the signs that Varian was rapidly nearing release.

It didn’t take long. As soon as Varian exclaimed “close!” Hugo quickly pulled his hand away and stilled the dildo’s movement, watching as Varian gulped in air; his body shaking with slight tremors. Slowly, gradually, Varian’s body slackened, and Hugo wrapped his fingers once again around Varian’s length. Leisurely, he began to once again stroke Varian’s cock. His other hand began to move as well, slowly pressing the dildo in and drawing it back out.

Thrice more he brought Varian to the edge only to deny him release. It would all be worth it in the end, Hugo assured himself, for each time he did this the tidal-wave of Varian’s release would be that much more immense.

Once again his hands returned to their ministrations, only this time Hugo had no plans of stopping. He watched as Varian’s muscles began to stiffen. Again Varian sobbed out “close”, but instead of halting his actions, Hugo continued them.

He expected his lover to cum within seconds, but he was astonished as, instead, Varian grit his teeth and _fought it_ . Varian’s head flopped backwards onto his shoulder, and Hugo could see his face contorted with an expression of concentration and _suffering_. 

“ _He’s actually fighting it!_ ” Hugo exclaimed internally, impressed. A couple more seconds passed, before Hugo took pity and angled his head nearer to Varian’s ear.

“You can come,” he whispered, and the effect was instantaneous. 

With a loud moan, Varian’s body stiffened and his limbs practically _vibrated_ as waves of cum spurted out of him and onto Hugo’s hand. Hugo himself continued to run his hand along the length of Varian’s cock, running a finger over the head to catch the still spilling seed, while he kept the dildo sliding slowly in and out of Varian’s hole.

Varian whimpered, and at that sound Hugo finally removed his hands. The dildo swiftly slid out of Varian and fell to the floor with a _splat_ as Hugo turned his attention to his own aching erection. 

Unlacing his pants, Hugo pushed down the fabric and quickly pulled out his cock before furiously stroking himself. His hand slid easily over the surface, coated with both lube and Varian’s cum, and it wasn’t long before he felt his own release crash through him. 

While most of his cum dripped over his clenched fist, Hugo watched with great satisfaction as a few droplets of his seed landed on top of the reddened skin of Varian’s left cheek. “I _f we weren’t so exhausted, that sight alone might have made me go for a second round,_ ” he contemplated as his hand released its hold and his body began to settle

His eyes wandered up Varian’s body, and with one last appreciative gaze he began the task of releasing his lover.

Sliding the ribbon, which miraculously had not shifted during their entire lovemaking, over Varian’s head, he let it fall to the floor as he reached up towards the cuffs.

With little difficulty he unhooked the first cuff. Once it was opened, Varian’s hand flopped down to his side, and he leaned unsteadily against Hugo’s chest. Hugo unhooked the second cuff, and quickly wrapped an arm around his lover’s torso in support before walking him over to the bed.

“ _Ah, shit… I forgot to grab towels beforehand,_ ” he cursed mentally. Unwrapping his arm, he pulled away while watching to make sure Varian could stand on his own. 

“Sorry, I need you to wait here for a bit. I’ll be right back,” Hugo apologized as he jogged to the bathroom, hastily grabbing a hand towel on the counter before running it under the sink. A clean, grey bath towel hung on a hook by the door, and he grabbed that as well as he walked back into the bedroom.

Varian was still standing in the same spot by the bed; his eyes now closed and body slightly swaying side to side, and Hugo hurried to his side.

Tossing the large towel onto the bed, he began to gently wipe down his lover’s front. That done, he pressed on Varian’s hip to get him to turn, and began to swipe the towel between his cheeks. A faint hiss escaped Varian at the motion. “ _Sorry, babe,_ ” Hugo thought guiltily, removing the towel once the area had been cleaned thoroughly enough.

Flipping the hand towel to the other side, he hastily wiped his crotch down and tossed it into the nearby clothes hamper. He turned to the bed and…

“ _Shit, the toys are still there,_ ” Hugo cursed mentally, hastily collecting the various toys on the bed in his arms. While rushing towards the opened toy chest in the corner of the room, he felt one of his feet slip on something slimy; his reflexes managed to save him from falling on his ass, and he glanced down. “ _Crap, it’s the dildo I used._ ”

After placing the toys already in his arms into the chest, careful to make sure they were properly stored despite his haste, Hugo walked over to the dildo laying on the floor. He picked it up and peeled the condom off. Tossing the dildo towards the chest, he winced as it missed and bounced to the floor. “ _No matter, it’s just a prototype,_ ” he assured himself, placing the condom into a trash can as he rushed back to where Varian was still standing on unsteady legs.

He rushed to the bed, pulling the blankets back before grabbing and laying out the bath towel over the fitted sheet. “Here, lay on your front,” he ordered, placing a hand on Varian’s hip.

Varian complied, shakily crawling onto the bed and settling into place. Reaching into the nearby drawers, Hugo pulled out a jar of pre-blended aloe vera gel, and scooped some onto his fingers. He ran his fingers over Varian’s reddened cheeks, making sure to pile extra gel on top of the darker marks, and soon the entirety of the small jar had been spread. 

“Here, you can turn over now,” Hugo offered after tapping on Varian’s side. Once he had done so, Hugo climbed into the bed and crawled around Varian’s prone form to his side. Pulling the blankets up and over them, he felt as Varian’s hand reached out and tangled with his.

He turned to his lover with a smile, but was unsurprised to see that Varian’s eyes were already closed.

Pulling their entangled hands up to his face, he softly placed a kiss on his lover’s knuckles; staring at Varian’s sleeping face, Hugo let his eyes slowly close and felt sleep swiftly claim him as well.

* * *

The next day saw Hugo awakening before Varian, something that was not that common due to Varian’s childhood experience of growing up on a farm. Stretching his arms, Hugo stared at Varian’s prone form; he couldn’t help but run a hand over his lover’s face before pulling himself out of bed to start the day.

After eating a quick breakfast of snacks stored in their workroom, he began the task of disassembling the large wooden structure they had used the previous night. Dragging it out of the bedroom without waking Varian was difficult, with the use of trolleys and extreme care being paramount to his success in fitting it sideways through the small door between their bedroom and the workroom. Eventually, though, he managed to drag the structure out into their workroom, and began to pull nails out of the wood. Every now and again he had to use the hammer to dislodge pieces of wood, but overall he thought that he was managing to be relatively quiet…

That thought was disproved when Varian came stomping into the room from their bedroom, his bathrobe fluttering behind him.

“Ah ah ah!” Varian yelled out, startling him. “You put that hammer down _right now_!”

Hugo was so startled by Varian’s appearance that he almost dropped the hammer he was holding as his hands automatically flew up in shock.

Varian continued rushing towards him, coming to a stop in front of him and crossing his arms. “It’s _my_ birthday present, and I want to keep it,” he declared.

Hugo opened his mouth, then closed it. His reasoning for disassembling the structure, the very reason he had thought of as he was building it and as he woke that morning, took a second to come to him. “Well, we can’t have it hanging around the workroom! What if someone recognizes what it is? _Everyone_ has access to _everything_ in the library, so it’s a possibility…”

“Then we can put it in one of our personal storage rooms. Goodness knows the wood and metal would blend in with everything else we throw in there…” Varian scoffed.

Hugo sighed, hammering the nail he had been previously removing back into place.

Varian arms appeared around his waist, and he felt his face press against the back of his neck. “Thanks, honey,” Varian murmured. “I would feel bad if we got rid of it, it has good memories attached to it. And your gift _did_ give me some ideas for what I should get you for your next birthday....”

Interest piqued, Hugo turned between Varian’s arms and looked down at his lover. “Like what?” he crooned.

Varian smirked at him. “Hey, isn’t part of the magic of birthday presents the _surprise_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting me to post another chapter so quickly! Well, I wrote chapters 3 and 4 alongside each other (oftentimes with 2 google docs open side-by-side) so they were completed at the same time. So... tada!
> 
> Also, I commissioned a little surprise... check out the next chapter to see it ;)


	5. Art Piece from Chapters 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tada, an art-piece set during the concurrent chapters 3 & 4!

* * *

* * *

This is an art piece I commissioned from KihiroRaiguma on sketchmob.com: They were amazing to work with, would suggest 10/10!   
  
Whenever I lost interest in writing, I would think "you paid money for explicit fanart FOR your fanfic. You BETTER finish writing it!" And it worked!


End file.
